Romeo and Cinderella: Revised (discotinued)
by Sexy-Whales
Summary: Rin is a troubled noble that hasn't left the house since, well, ever. Between tutoring and prolonged family issues, the last thing Rin needs is a marriage to a man she doesn't even like. All she needed was a friend, but we can't have that, now, can we.
1. Juliet the Princess

**Please Note:** Before I even get started I'd like to note that I'm making Len's eyes green in this story. Yes. I know his eyes are blue. But I want there to be at least one trait different for them just to help accent the whole "not twins" idea and give me a bit to work with. So please, _please_ do not start nagging me about his eye color.

And this _is_ rated T for a reason. |: \

**DISCLAIMER! **I own nothing and forever will I despair about that.

.

Romeo and Cinderella: Noncest Version

Chapter: 1 Juliet the Princess

"Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou my dear Romeo."

Those were the last things I had sung before I woke up that morning from the dream I had been having off and on for the past few months. I continued to be disappointed every time dawn came. The dream was always so real; every time I dreamt it I thought it had finally come true and every time I would wake up longing to go back to the marvelous world of my sleep.

My name was and, well I guess still technically is, Rin Kagamine, the daughter of two nobles of the West City. Currently my home, in which my father was a duke, was in a Civil War, dividing it into the East and West sides. Because of that, amongst many other pride based reasons I am sure, my very strict parents insisted that I marry another nobleman from the West side of our city; insisted as in set me up. The whole charade started around my eighteenth birthday. I guess that was when—

A light rapping on the door announced the arrival of my maid—a beautiful woman with long and dazzlingly pink hair—Luka. She let herself in bringing an intricate gold tray holding some tea. A smile lightened her face as she greeted me good morning.

"Good morning, Lady Rin," she addressed.

"Good morning, Luka," I replied.

"I expect you slept well?"

I sighed. "I had that same dream again; the one about Romeo and Cinderella. It seemed more real than ever this time."

"Hmm… how bizarre. Well, you know they say that dreams that repeat themselves are likely to come true."

Chuckling, I replied, "Sure. And since when have 'they' ever said that?"

Luka sat down on my bed beside me. "I'm just trying to get your spirits high. Nobody likes an unhappy princess."

I scowled. "I'm no princess," I muttered. I hated whenever Luka called me a princess and she knew I hated it. I didn't like my personality being labeled as "princess-like" because I always felt the princesses were prissy little brats complaining at every crumb dropped on the floor.

"But you act like it." Like that. I hated that. "Now let's get you up and dressed. Your father is having an important breakfast this morning and you need to be looking your finest."

A bit of fear came across my face. "You don't mean…"

"Yes," Luka concluded unpleasantly. "You have to wear the corset."

My dreadful doom lay right before me. Luka dressed me in a lovely emerald skirt and blouse and on any normal day I would've gone out and about simply wearing that. It wasn't like I was fat or something. In fact, Luka often classified me as quite _under_weight. But of course on special occasions I had to wear a suffocating corset. It was the "ladylike" think to do. Luka got one out from my wardrobe: black and lacey and half my size.

"Suck in," she told me. I pulled in my gut as much as it could go and Luka began lacing up my sides.

By about the second or third tightening of the ribbons tracing my edges I happened to look outside my window. There, down in the town square which was located conveniently near my home, I saw a boy, very charming, dressed in a black cloak that appeared to be some sort of velvet from my distance. I was instantly captivated by his easy spirit as he spoke to the jeweler—I believed her name was Haku—who had recently come into our busy marketplace (regardless the current warring state of the city our economy was quite prosperous, unlike the falling east side). His golden hair gleamed like riches and then he looked up to the window to my room with a little smile. I jumped, slightly taken aback, half in fear, half excitement, almost running into Luka, but overall allowing her to tighten the corset the rest of the way.

"There we go," she gasped, both satisfied and worn from the task. She looked up at me with a slightly annoyed half smile. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, I just—" I cut myself off and looked back out the window. The boy with the golden hair was gone. Disappointed, I turned back and finished my sentence. "There was someone down there and he looked up at me."

"Oh," Luka replied. "Could this perhaps be a little crush that you have?" She reverted to a slightly darker smile.

I blushed. "No! I don't even know him."

Luka smiled more. "Well, suit yourself~"

I grimaced.

_Maids._

"Come on, now. It's just about time that we go down and meet the master. Our guests should be here any minute now. We wouldn't want to displease your father."

Luka led me out of my room into a tiled hallway with many alternating closed doors and windows. A large chandelier hung at the end of the hallway hailing the Grand Staircase and Grand Hall. Because of my father's high position in the government we were blessed with a large, palatial manor. I stepped slowly down the marble staircase. I know that seems very cliché, but I had no choice in the unstable heels Luka had stuck me in. A fantastic doorway was to my left at the bottom of the two-story-sized staircase and on my right loomed the Grand Hall leading to the ballroom which would contain another flight of ridiculous stairs, and in the corner, a lovely ebony piano.

We walked past the foyer toward the dining hall—one of them—which was not-so-conveniently placed on the opposite side of the manor from my room. I'm sure it made Luka's task absolute torture, having to carry my food to me from the other side of our mansion. Every day. Except for the rare occasions when we had family breakfasts.

Luka escorted me inside the Breakfast Hall where my father was seated at the head of a long table next to my mother. I would assemble myself on his other side where I always sat. I had always been rather close to my father up until recently, ever since he and my mother had continually pestered about marriage to a noble of this city or a neighboring one, excluding the East City of course for my father's prejudice insisted I didn't even get _near_ one of those "low-lying dogs." Of course it was the marriage troubles. There was _nothing_ else that could separate us. And I definitely wouldn't lie to myself.

"You look lovely," my father complimented, obviously trying to make sure I kept the mood light this morning.

"Thank you, father," I replied in my "proper" English.

A few minutes later some of our servants brought in our guests. My mother and father rose to greet them as I stayed seated. The man who walked in was rather tall and had black hair that almost seemed bluish. He was accompanied by a woman of a normal stature who had very light hair that was on the boundary of white. She wore a lovely white and gold dress, seeming to show off the wealth of the family in which they belonged to, then I remembered the emerald and black dress I had glued to me and realized that I was no better.

My father was inviting the visitors to the table: "… Well let us not just stand here and socialize. Come, sit. My servants shall be serving breakfast very soon."

The two foreign guests seated themselves at the opposite side of the table so that there were 3 chairs' spaces separating the two families. One time the woman smiled pleasantly toward me. I returned the grin halfheartedly. I wasn't sure what it was, but there was some sort of strange feeling hiding behind her smile that I didn't like. Surely it was only my imagination.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation. It was all adult speak to me and even though I was eighteen, and I guess technically and adult, I could care less about whatever my parents and their company talked about, considering it was usually some sort of political or business conversation. Instead my mind wandered elsewhere as I struggled not to let out a sudden sigh or put my elbow on the table. I was so intrigued by the boy I had seen out the window. It was strange. I often spent my afternoons gazing onto the square yet this was the first time I had ever seen his presence there. Maybe I had just started noticing things more. My mother's constant side-glances told me that I was showing too much of my troubles on my face and I quickly composed myself and went back to picking at the fruits on my half empty plate.

The rest of my day went by uneventful (with the exception of trying to get out of my corset). There was no sign of the boy in the square, only the same vendors, consumers, and the mysterious girl with the long teal hair.

.

"I long to run away like Juliet, but don't call me by that name," I sang into the night. "Yes, we're to be bound, or would that be too boring? Beloved, will you live with me?"

I heard someone's voice behind me, a sweet, longing voice, which hummed into the wind, so quiet I almost thought it wasn't there. The voice and I sang into the night with such passion that I was sure that the stillness around us was quivering with emotion. I just barely felt the voice's breath on my neck as I stared into the glimmering moon. We sang until the dawn broke and a streak of sun woke me from my slumber.

.

**Author's Note: **Sexy neck breathing for the win.

Well to those that read the first version of R&C, you will notice I changed approximately 5 whole words in this entire chapter. Hopefully this will not be the case for _every_ beginning chapter, but the two versions start to differ the most starting around, oh, chapter 6 or so. Please be patient. ^^

As for everyone else, HEY! This is my second (well I classify it as first and a half) story to put up hither on ye olde fanfiction! This story will most likely have rather quick updates just because I've written it already and all I have o change is everything I ever wrote. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. Just remember: It only gets worse from here. :DD

I like playing reviewing games so…. *thinks up something good and original* If you read the A/N, TELL MY YOUR FAVORITE COLOR. Lolkidding. That's not original. Instead, share with me your favorite Rin and Len song. (because that's _so _much better) I'll give you a cookie~~ (digital flavored of course)


	2. Secret Garden

Okay. I think I mentioned this a _few _times before in the original Romeo and Cinderella, but in case the message did not get across, this story is mainly the same as the original except no twincest. Well. It is for the first seven chapters. There begins to be some major changes around chapter eight and more revisions from then on out, but I'm using the original story as a guide. Please no flames about the whole charade. But feel free to read along and see if you actually care for the changes. I'm an optimist. I like to keep things positive.

Thank you very much.

.

Romeo and Cinderella: Noncest Version

Chapter 2: Secret Garden

I got up and dressed late that morning. Apparently Luka had come in earlier and I was dead asleep and, being a regular Thursday, she felt no need to wake me. I appreciated that from her. My dream was much better not disturbed.

I felt like wearing something blue on this day marking the 15th of December. I chose a long, draping light blue article from my attire and finished it off with a bow of the same color tied in my hair, hoping it would ever so slightly bring out my eyes. Many white ribbons laced around my arms and waist and a panel of white, textured silk fanned in the front. What? Can't a girl dress up?

As I made the final touches to my appearance, being the awful perfectionist that I am, I happened to gaze out the window and yet again see the boy with the golden hair. And just like before, he looked up at my window, almost as if he knew I was watching him. My heart skipped a beat.

I rushed out of my room as fast as I could, grabbing the first cloak I could find and luckily running into Luka in the middle of my mad dash. I forced her to put down everything she was carrying and dragged her through the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door in the foyer.

A slight chill was the first thing to hit my face. It _was_ still winter, after all, but I was too captivated in my small quest to feel any change in temperature. I rushed down to the town square with many a few protests from Luka. I made it to the silvery-haired jeweler and started describing my obsession, the boy with the golden hair, and asking about his whereabouts.

Haku pointed toward the opposite side of the square and I thought I saw the swish of a black cloak. I followed in his invisible footsteps in a hurried manor, trying to bump into as few people as possible and keeping my face hidden under the lining of soft fur on my white hood. I turned another corner through the busy streets of the marketplace and saw the back of his head as he headed straight for the half-built wall that separated the two sides of the warring states.

He slipped inside a very narrow alley that was just out of the way enough of many watching peasants. I started to follow him inside until Luka caught me by my shoulder and spun me around to face her.

"There's no way I'm letting you chase in after him," she ruled. "What if the master—your _father_—finds out I let you cross into the domain of the east side?"

"You weren't here," I insisted.

"No," Luka persisted. "You can't go over there. The law will find you. You'll practically be—be screwing the whole family's reputation. Not to mention your own credibility to your father."

Screw my father. I smiled. "You weren't here," I repeated. I shook her hand off my shoulder and ran after the boy with the golden hair.

I had to turn sideways to get through the narrow alleyway through the wall, which was about 3 meters long. Once I had squeezed through I had found myself inside a beautiful garden that, regardless the freezing temperatures, was green and luscious. Breathing in deeply while also taking in the mingled scents of the garden, I realized how cold it was. The air burned my lungs. He must have heard me behind him when I approached. He started to run again.

"Wait!" I called. "Don't leave!" I started after him a bit.

He stopped suddenly and turned around to face me. Even from the distance, the first things I noticed were his gorgeous green eyes. His cheeks were stung with red from the chill in the air. To be honest, he looked terrified—a dear staring down the barrel of a gun.

I gave him a little smile. "I finally caught up to you. I saw you outside and—"

"Your face…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" I was slightly taken aback. What was wrong with my face?

"Forgive me," he apologized. "You just look rather familiar. We haven't met before, have we" The guy looked as if he saw a ghost.

I shook my head. "No." The only time I had ever seen him was from my windowsill, and the same went for him. "I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"Oh. Well. My apologies, then," he concluded. "Anyways, what are you doing over here? Aren't you supposed to be from the East City? What if someone finds you?" Oh my God. He sounded like Luka.

"I don't care. I had to see you. I saw you from my window the other day and, well, I just had to see who you were." In other words, I just got spontaneously obsessed with you and decided to stalk you. "Oh! I can't believe myself. I've forgotten to mention my own name." I blushed. "I am Rin Kagamine. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I couldn't stifle a small giggle at the end.

He made an exaggerated disbelieving face that sort of melted into a little half smile. "I'm Len," he said bluntly, then, his features went serious again. "You really should be going back now."

"Well what about you?" I accused. "What were _you_ doing on the West side? That's just as illegal as me being over here." I really did want to know. He must have had some sort of important reason for being on the wrong side of the border.

"Unfinished business." He cut off at the sound of nearby voices. "You have to go. Hurry!" He turned me around and started me off toward the alleyway then ran out of the secret little garden.

.

"As for me, I will sing the song of the present. That's all I can do; be singing and talking," the voice hummed at me into the cold winter moon.

"I won't remember what happened at that time. But it's engraved in my heart, so let me go," I sang back.

Again we sang through the night as flakes of fluffy snow tickled our faces. Tonight the voice seemed to have a body. A shadowy figure stood behind me, still anonymous. She seemed to sing louder tonight. I could hear her just a little clearer with each note, but everything still seemed fuzzy; no identity could be derived from it. Nevertheless we resonated together as one. I wished I could remember the sounds we had made when I woke up.

.

I woke up the next morning, not bothering to get into anything fancy for a Friday breakfast with my family. Food was already on the table as I walked in overdue, rubbing my eyes.

"You're up late this morning," my father commented with a light face.

"I'm sorry," I replied monotonous. I didn't appreciate my father's attempts to make me "joyous" in the morning. I was not a morning person.

I picked up my plate and sat farther away from my family than normal, about four seats down. My mother didn't appreciate my quiet rebellion—her disapproving grimace proved that—but I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts that morning. My trust in my parents had recently diminished into little more that a speck of dust. I looked at them from the corner of my eye as they glanced at each other. My parents seemed to act the same way about me. It was like they couldn't take my word anymore. Ever since the accident… all I could do was agree with what whatever they were saying; as if I had any other person's word that I could take.

I picked at my food that morning. My good mood brought upon me by my dreams was long gone. I didn't know what was with me. I was usually much happier a person when I got to have rare quality time with my mother and father. Maybe something in me had changed, I wasn't sure. My mind was too busy wandering through bustling streets, going into secret alleys, and meeting Len in the garden over and over and over…

My parents' sudden burst of talking and giggling tore me out of my little thought bubble. It was just loud enough so that I could hear them but just soft enough that I didn't have the slightest clue as to what they were saying. The only hint I got were the smiles on their faces as they looked back at me repeatedly. Perhaps there would be a nice surprise in my future? I hoped so.

As the servants came out to take up the mostly empty plates and glasses I got up and walked away to lock myself in my room all day. The first thing I did when I came to my dwelling was look out my window. Maybe Len would be there today. I searched heads and faces to see if I could find anything familiar. I came up with nothing. Dissatisfied I slumped over to my bed, falling onto it face first and just staying there for a long time.

Someone knocked.

"Come in, Luka," I said, my voice muffled from the sheets. She opened the door.

"Good evening, Lady Rin," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine," I answered.

"You haven't been out of your room all day. Aren't you hungry? Your parents were worried when you didn't show up to supper." Let them worry.

"No. I'm not hungry." I stuck to simple sentences.

"What's wrong?" she persisted, sitting down next to me.

I lifted my face out of my bed so my voice could be audible. "I'm not sure. I just haven't been in a very pleasurable mood lately. But I haven't been able to put my finger on what's bothering me so much. Maybe it's…" I trailed off and my eyes wandered blankly to the window.

Luka traced my line of sight. "Oh," she concluded. "Is it that boy?"

"No, that isn't it," I answered shaking my head. "Well, I guess that could be part of it, but I've really just been feeling awfully down lately."

"Oh, yeah? What seems to be the matter then?" Luka asked. She sat down next to me and I propped myself up more comfortably, looking away from her.

I sighed. "They never found her body, you know," I said a little too loudly. "They didn't even look for it. They just found a little white dress and a blood stain and they didn't even _look._" I turned to Luka and felt myself letting go. This was the first time I'd talked about it. "I didn't cry at her funeral, Luka. I couldn't _cry_ for her."

Luka leaned over to me and patted me on the back. "It's okay, Rin. I think you're tired. You should go to sleep early, tonight." I had slept a lot the past couple days. As if more would make life any better.

Nevertheless, I nodded and did as she told, sniffling.

"It's hard, Rin. But sometimes we just have to pull through."

I didn't reply to Luka's comforting. I pretended to sleep. Luka paused before getting up. She closed the door behind me quietly.

I felt restless, yet didn't have the energy to move. I wanted something to distract me from my own inner turmoil. Perhaps _that_ was why I had nightmares that night.

.

I was standing in front of a door in the dark. I knew that by the time daylight came the door would open and I would see her, the one I had been looking for. I heard her voice, a whisper, echoing through the chambers of my mind.

I was stuck inside a labyrinth of time, tangling vines hiding her face from me. Her shadowy figure always stood behind me but every time I looked back there was nobody there. I was dreadfully alone in this cold, dark world. If only the sun would rise! But it was if something had made the earth stop. All of those of the world were still. The sound of a bell reverberated through the air. Its sound was so loud I woke up with my hands over my ears.

.

**Author's Note:** Gosh these early chapters are short. Well I lied about the whole little changes idea back in chapter one because I changed almost every other sentence in this chapter. So…

Well. Betcha didn't see that coming. Who could the voice be now? Certainly isn't the same person as last time. I wonder who can guess it right. XD

Okay…. Question question question…. Describe your favorite TV show in three words. No more, no less.


	3. Always Bring a List

Romeo and Cinderella: Noncest Version

Chapter 3: Always Bring a List

I woke up quite early that morning. The sun was just beginning to rise over the clouds. I took that opportunity to go into the kitchen and make some tea for Luka. I felt a bit bad for being so negative toward her the previous night. I chose a mint tea, one of her favorite kinds, and started boiling a pot of water. At least I could make _something._ I was a terrible cook.

Someone walked in after me. I could feel Luka's smirk from behind though I was too busy focusing and making sure the water wouldn't somehow burst into flames to look back and physically see her face.

"Well, well," she started, "what do we have here? Could it be, Rin Kagamine in the kitchen making tea?"

I smiled. "I woke up early and figured you'd like to be the one being served for a change." I moved the pot of water off the heat and got out two glasses.

Luka put a tea bag in each cup. "That was very considerate of you. Thank you."

I poured us each a glass of tea. "Care to join me in the dining hall? I'm sure it's been a while since you've gotten to sit down in those nice, comfortable seats." Okay, so I was being a _little _bit sarcastic about the chairs. Sue me.

Luka giggled. "I would love to."

Most of our conversation at the table was rich girl small talk that I no longer remembered because it's not the kind of conversation you're supposed to recall. Though, I _do_ remember the end of our little chat.

"Are there any things that we need for the manor?" I asked.

"What?" Luka had seemed quite surprised at the question. She nearly coughed up her tea.

"Well the kitchen seemed a little bit empty. I just wanted to know if we needed to restock any. I could go into town and pick up the supplies for you. I know the vendors well enough. If you just give me a list…" I trailed off as I stared into the shining eyes of Luka. It was as if she were staring at the most beautiful rose in the world. It was a bit awkward.

"Never had I thought I would see the day where you would lift a finger without being told to," Luka admitted. "I'M SO PROUD!" And she trapped me in a vice grip embrace, nearly making me spill my tea.

"You're… welcome?" I said trying to find breath in the death squeeze. She eventually released me. "May I have a list of everything we need?"

"Sure," Luka said, her eyes still shining. "I'll tell you what. I'll deliver the list to your room while you dress after I check to see what we are missing."

"Okay. Thanks." I got up and walked up to my room where I found some of the less nice parts of my wardrobe that I used for marketplace-wear on regular days. A white blouse, gray skirt, and a black, leather corset which was made so _not_ to kill you when you put it on. I grabbed a cloak from the back of my wardrobe—gray and lined with wolf fur—for it was very cold today and snow was an absolute promise.

I exited my room just as Luka was walking up to it. She handed me the list warmly. Taking it with gratitude, I bustled down the stairs and out the door feeling slightly guilty, for the reason I had offered to run errands was not selfless at all. The feeling did not lessen as I found exactly who I had been looking for, talking casually to the jeweler with her silver hair tied in a bow behind her back.

I began to walk toward him ever so cheerfully until someone caught my had from behind me. I looked back to see a very tall man with deep indigo eyes and long, violet hair. Before a sound could leave my lips, he put a hand over my mouth to muffle my voice. I began struggling to be free of his grasp.

"There you are," he crooned in a fairly dark voice. "I've been looking for you all over! You know you weren't supposed to leave my sight." What was this guy doing, pretending to be my father?

I tried to scream, but the combination of the noise of the marketplace and his hand on my face made it impossible for me to be heard. Surely someone would notice a strange man taking me away. He took me into a side alleyway just a few paces behind where he had me captive and took something out of his pocket.

Holding the knife against my neck he said in a low voice, "Now just give me everything you have on you and you might get away without bleeding."

I tried yelping again and in reply he pressed the knife hard and I felt something warm trickle down my collarbone. I let a tear roll down my cheek in silence as I reached into a hidden pocket in my cloak and got out all of the money I had taken with me. He snatched it from my hand, but he didn't let go of me.

My eyes widened. "Now, we can't have you sticking around to be a witness. I'll just dispose of you the old fashioned way." He took me farther back into the alleyway. My attempts to object only resulted in him cutting me deeper. "You know, you remind me of a little girl I saw around six months ago."

I let out a whimper and he edged his knife in just a little more.

"You poor thing. Did you know her? I bet she had a soft spot in your heart, huh?"

Without even thinking to mind the consequences, I bit his hand.

"Ah! Stupid bitch," he yelled. I was so lucky he only sliced my arm. I was sure he would cut my throat out right then and there.

It was very dark. The alley had many layers covering it from light, plus, it at began to snow. It was very light, a few flurries here and there, and on most days it would be a very pretty sight.

I hated how strong this man was. He refused to let go. I had struggled as much as physically possible and all of it was in vain. I ended up tiring myself and now here I was, in the middle of a strange place that obviously had seen very little human life in the past few years. I was going to die here. My body went limp. I could have thrown up at the satisfied grunt he made at that. I almost did. Sobs left me without control. The man kicked me onto the ground and put a foot on my skull, slowly adding pressure as the seconds ticked by. Then, a noise from behind us sounded—like someone landing from a leap.

He didn't get a chance to turn around. Len's arm constricted his neck. The man's step lifted. I rolled away and turned around to see Len's furious face as his arm flexed against the violet haired man's throat. The man's arms shot behind him, slicing his knife along Len's side, making him loosen the grip so the man could turn to face Len. He made a mad lunge at Len, barreling him to the ground. I narrowly evaded being caught up in the excitement. I stared in sheer terror as the man smashed his hand into the ground in the place where Len's head had been a moment earlier. I saw Len's hand reach for something and in a heartbeat a dagger was at the man's chest.

I knew I would regret what I was about to do…

Of course, I had never killed anyone before, never even had the thought to kill someone no matter how strongly I felt against them. I knew the penalties for murder. I knew that if anyone ever found out about someone's murder, the one at fault would be burned at the stake, but those weren't the things that were going through my mind when I jumped.

Landing on the man's back, the dagger Len was holding sliced in like butter. Blood spattered on his face. It was the most horrible sound I had ever heard. It's hard to describe—the sound of bones scraping, cracking; the rush of air escaping his chest as my weight crushed the both of them. I got up as quickly as possible and Len pushed the man off of him. Violent coughing erupted from the victim. I averted my eyes, wishing I could take away my hearing just as easily. Len started dragging me away to a different alleyway where I collapsed on the ground. I was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Len had leaned over me and said to me.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know," I answered. I found myself reaching up to my neck which was sorer than I had ever felt before. The worst injury I had ever sustained in all my life were skinned knees as a child. My parents always kept me away from anything harmful. And of course that didn't help me at all with my princess status. I could touch the gash, making me feel a bit lightheaded.

Len started un-tucking his shirt. He ripped off a strip from the bottom and tied it around my neck. It didn't exactly help with covering it up since the white would only stain red but hopefully it would stop the bleeding, or at least stunt it.

"Thank you…" I started, "for saving me." I tried to make my voice sound normal and not so strained and stressed. I don't know why I even bothered. "I would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Anyone would have done the same," he replied dully, though his eyes seemed very focused and worried as the bore into my throat. Somehow, though, it made it feel like the bleeding was going down, or maybe I was just delusional.

Probably delusional.

"That may be true," I said, "but don't I think—"

He cut me off abruptly. "I have to go." He put something in my hands then stood up and turned away. I watched him leave in disbelief, then, I looked down to see what he had placed at my fingertips. It was a note with the words "_Garden- midnight tonight_" scripted at the top and in its fold was the money that the man with violet hair had stolen from me. Considerably stunned, I stood and began to make my way out of the alley without a second thought.

.

I walked inside my home and was greeted by Luka, who had been looking quite concerned for a split second before seeing my face.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you had gotten lost," she nagged.

"Oh," I replied. "I'm sorry. I got a little mixed up with some traffic." I tried laughing to lighten the mood. It worked to some extent.

"Is that all?" She gave me a little smile. "You better not have been associating yourself with that boy—what was his name?"

I started blushing bright pink. "His name is Len and of course not! What do you take me for?" That sentence came out totally contradictory to itself. I managed to stifle a small giggle.

"You know I was just kidding," she chattered with glee. "Now we need to get you cleaned up a bit. We have more guests coming for supper tonight. Hmm?" She spotted a certain something wrapped around my neck. "What's this?"

My heart skipped a beat. What was I going to tell Luka when she saw that I had a knife wound? Not to mention the slash on my arm.

Luka reached out apprehensively and touched the edge of it. She looked at the smudge of red on her pointer finger. Just then there was a knocking at the door.

"You," she said toward me with a bit of a glare. "Get your ass in the upstairs bathroom and start cleaning up." She started shoving me up the marble staircase as the knocking repeated itself. I could hear her in the distance: "Hello. Come in, come in. We're so glad you could make it. The master is…" Her voice gradually drifted off as she walked down one of the halls to the Dining Room.

I went to the bathroom's mirror and started undoing the bow that Len had tied around my neck. The entire strip of cloth had been stained deep scarlet. The gash hurt as if I were still being attacked. I got a petite white cloth from beside the wash stand and began to dab off the blood from my neck. After taking off my cloak, I grimaced at the spots of red on the edge and arm of my blouse. That was about the time Luka entered with two armfuls of supplies including, to my relief, a fresh shirt.

She put some clear liquid onto a ball of cotton. "This might sting a bit," Luka warned. It stung a lot. I cringed away. "I have to clean it," she insisted, "and while I do you might as well tell me how you got this." Her voice sounded angry but I could tell that inside she was mad with concern.

I began my story about the tall man who had dragged me into an alleyway and tried to kill me, being sure to include my hero, but cleverly avoiding the cause of the end of the man's life.

Luka was speechless through the whole story, partly because she was working on cleaning and wrapping my injuries and partly because she was simply too stunned for any words to leave her mouth.

There was a silence.

"So he saved your life?" she clarified, almost sounding a bit guilty.

I tried to nod. "Yeah, if it weren't for him I'd be dead," I answered.

Luka didn't reply. She finished dressing me, wrapping the wound and tying a ribbon around the bandages, and walked me down to the Dining Hall. She dragged me along rather quickly, for I had kept our guests waiting for quite a long time.

Two servants let us inside. "I apologize for our lateness," I chimed. It felt weird talking politely again. I usually went through my father's company visits without a word and staying on the borderline of being rude.

"She was out and about for a bit longer than expected," Luka explained. "Your suppers will be served momentarily." Luka walked out as I found my usual seat next to my father.

Opposite my family were the two people that had visited our manor just a couple days before, but this time they were accompanied by another person. He was a man looking to be a few years older than me. His hair was bright blue and he sat very tall in his chair. He had the face of a gentleman; his eyes looked smooth and controlled. His body appeared to be very fit and his presence was very charming. Overall, he seemed to be most any woman's dream... I didn't like him.

"Rin," my father began, "I would like for you to meet Kaito Shion."

I nodded toward Kaito, trying to act friendly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaito."

He smiled and laughed deeply. "The pleasure is mine," he responded in the same sort of voice. I stifled a shiver. It was all too similar to that of the man who had assaulted me.

The servants came in with supper just in time to save me from awkward conversation. I tried not to eat too quickly; I didn't want to seem rude. But it was hard, knowing that the eyes of the blue-haired man were glancing at me periodically. After I finished, much quicker than everyone else present at the table, I sat still, staring off at a shining chandelier. The valuable jewels glimmered overhead, never changing the way they shined. The stillness about it was enough to make someone wary.

A sudden burst of laughter snapped me back to the conversation. It appeared that everyone had finished with the main course and was eagerly awaiting dessert, telling humorous stories to pass the time.

I scratched my fork against my plate in boredom as my father complimented Kaito on his story telling abilities. "My, what a funny man you are. It will be a pleasure for you to be my new son-in-law." I dropped my fork. Everyone looked toward the clang, in other words, at me. Awkward silence.

"What," I began, "was that you said father? It appears my ears are failing me." He did _not_ just say son-in-law.

"I said that he will make a wonderful son-in-law," he explained. Okay, I was wrong. He did say son-in-law. "Ah. It appears that dessert has found its way here."

Considering I _really _didn't care as to what else he had to say, I picked at the cake Luka had served me not really tasting anything. I stared back up at the chandelier. It seemed to move a bit, making it twinkle at me. Maybe that was just some sign that everything would turn okay. I sighed. Or maybe it was the wind just speeding up a little.

After our guests had bid us adieu, what my father had said at the dinner table finally hit me. I was going to get married to Kaito, a man that I had barely met forty minutes ago. I was going to marry him. My parents had arranged a marriage for me. I suddenly became enraged and rather distressed. Why could they not just let me pick for myself? Could they really be just that impatient? Or was it all because of that? I could have bet money it was. Just trying to escape, get out of reality. Because they didn't have the balls to face it on their own. And I didn't either.

My conversation with myself had been held in my room, which was invaded by Luka a few seconds after I had completed my thought.

I blinked and looked over at her. "How long did you know?" I accused.

"Since Wednesday," she answered, knowing that I meant the marriage. "That's when your father told me. He made the arrangements with your mother."

"Why the hell would he do that to me!" I snapped. "Why do I even have to marry? Why can't I just take my time like any other girl and find someone I actually might care about?" I rubbed my neck. It still felt sore and rather stiff. It probably needed more medical care, maybe something to keep it closed. Then, out of the blue, I remembered my plans for tonight. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven. You should go to sleep soon," Luka answered, straightening stray things in my room by force of habit.

"I'm not going to sleep," I said like a six-year-old rebel.

"Why not?" Luka queried, getting that same worried look on her face that she always got whenever she knew I was planning something against the rules. Though, I had only stared doing that so often about three days ago.

"I'm seeing Len tonight, at midnight."

"Are you joking me? You're engaged!"

"Against my will!" I added quickly.

"That doesn't mean anything. You can't do that, _especially_ not with him. Isn't he from the East City?"

"He's the most exciting thing that's happened to me! And if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now. I at least need to give him proper thanks! He deserves it..." My temper had started to cool down.

"How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that you are breaking so many laws just for the 'thrill' of being with someone illegal?" Luka pushed. Then an idea sparked in her eyes. "You're just looking for a way out. You're trying to fill a hole and all you have is empty space."

"I—" was stunned that Luka would even _think_ that way. Just because she was gone didn't mean that I had a hole to fill. This was me… moving on. I was going on with my own life. I ignored the end of her statement and answered the first part. "It's not just thrill. There's something just different about him. It's rather… intriguing." I really had to try hard to stop myself from a teenage rant on how perfect he was. I didn't even _know_ the guy.

Luka sighed. "So I'm guessing there is nothing I can do to stop you." Finally she was accepting my stubbornness.

"That would be correct."

"Well, then tell me when you're leaving. I'll make sure nobody catches you."

Ah, I loved it when she got that devious smirk on her face.

.

**Author's Note:** Whoa. Why did editing get so hard all of a sudden? Oh. Because this chapter is 3,500 words long. That's why….. well then.

I hope you're enjoying this book so far~ I'm trying to pace out all my added in events. But it's so hard since I'm just so excited about the story. XD

Anyone have a guess as to what this accident was? I feel like it seems pretty obvious…. At least you might think that it seems obvious when I'm really lying to you. MWAHAHA! Jkjk~ I don't know if I'm quite that evil.

But I encourage you to guess! Js sayin…..


	4. Never Bring a Lantern

Romeo and Cinderella: Noncest Version

Chapter 4 Never Bring a Lantern

We crept down into the foyer.

"I think it would be a good idea if I escorted you there," Luka suggested, "considering last time I let you out alone you nearly got murdered."

I was about to protest when I realized that Luka was probably right, and not going out alone wouldn't be a bad plan.

"I'll take you to the wall," she continued. "There are a lot of guards around there so if you get caught you'll be pretty much screwed. And if the guards don't kill you—" she cut off and gave me a hard stare. "I will." That was her version of saying "be careful".

She started for the door, taking my wrist and dragging me a bit. "Wait," I intervened suddenly. "Don't we need some sort of light? Like a lantern?"

"No," she replied stone cold. "Then they'd see us for sure. Plus, there's no telling what kind of scum lies around at this time of night. We can't be spotted."

It seemed weird to be thinking about the scum of the town and _not_ bringing a lantern. But I guess it made sense in some way. Luka had more street smarts than I did. She must have had a harder background than mine.

We made our way silently out the door and into the all too quiet town. I felt like a radical, breaking so many rules, until I realized that I was. It was somewhat thrilling to go out into the dark, especially for a noble like me who scarcely got out of the house. The marketplace was stone cold with hardly any sign that people ever inhabited it. It was hard to see.

At the end of the street was a lit lamp. Due to the damp, cold conditions, the fire barely flickered brighter than the surrounding black night, though it still managed to cast eerie shadows. However, Luka didn't seem fazed by anything. In fact, it was rather strange how she sped through each twist and turn. How could she know where she was going?

She stopped at the narrow alleyway that led straight to Len's secret garden. Without a sound she gestured for me to go on and started turning to go her own way. I looked around warily and started to slide in between the two walls. My heart stopped when I saw the light of a lantern on the east side get closer. I tried my hardest not to make a sound as I continued. Only a few more meters were left. Then, the lantern was inside the alleyway, soon to be followed by a hand. All of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm and towed me into the open space. My heart was pounding. I looked over to a pair of familiar emerald eyes and I relaxed.

"Hi," I said to Len, blushing.

He smirked at me. "Hi," he replied.

"I never really got to tell you properly earlier," I started, "how grateful I am… that you saved me. So, thank you." I felt my face heat up even warmer than it was already.

"I should thank you," was his answer. "You were the one who saved me. I was a dead man." "So," he continued, "thank you." His smile made me melt inside. I wasn't sure what it was, but something was driving my fascination of him. Without thinking I touched his face. It was soft.

"You have soft skin," I remarked, oblivious to my own actions.

Len chuckled. "Thank you."

I realized that I had a hand on his face. "Oh!" I yipped. "Sorry. I didn't realize… I…"

He smiled and caressed my face. "It's fine." He bent down and kissed my cheek. Then, he became alert. He straightened out and pursed his lips at the uncovered gauze on my throat. "Meet me again tomorrow," he came out suddenly, "same time." He grinned with his eyes. "I have to go." Len turned and left me dumbstruck in the cold, green garden.

.

Luka's knock on the door woke me up that morning. I rubbed my eyes drowsily as she stepped inside. She seemed to have a worried vibe about her. How surprising.

"What's wrong?" I asked groggily.

"I'm just a little anxious," she answered. "I don't think you should meet up with Len anymore."

That woke me up. My eyes widened a bit and I sat up. "Why not? I've barely gotten to know him yet," I argued.

Luka sighed. "And I think it would be better if you kept it that way. You're _engaged _for crying out loud!"

"I don't care," I replied stubbornly. "I can't stay away from him. There's just this… interest that drives me back to him."

"I still don't think—"

I cut her off. "You weren't against it yesterday! Why do you have to go and change your mind all of a sudden?" A part somewhere inside me didn't dislike this argument. Luka was like the constitutional mother I never had, and that somehow made me happy when I argued with her. I could never speak my mind around my real mother.

Luka was taken aback. "I… I..." She couldn't think of anything to say. "Let's just get ready for Mass." I had forgotten that today was a Sunday, and, like all Roman Catholics of the eighteenth century, we had church.

"Yes," I agreed. "Let us get ready." 

I chose something random from my closet. I never dressed up for church more than I dressed up for any other day. I happened to grab one of the nicer pieces, a yellow silk gown. Luka laced up my back. I tugged at the sleeves that flared out at my wrists and jostled the flowing skirt. This dress would be fun to dance in. I smiled.

.

Mass was uneventful as always. Besides, my mind was constantly wandering through the night to come. Great distraction.

It was lunchtime when we returned. As usual, we were to have a family Sunday lunch. Being the hungry monster that I was, I walked into the dining hall only to nearly walk right back out at the sight of an unwelcome head of blue hair. Kaito stood and walked over to address me.

"Lady Rin!" he greeted. "It's a great pleasure to see you again."

I beamed. "You as well," I lied. "I presume you are doing well?" I tried not to sound as unpleasant as I felt.

"Yes," he replied, "very well, indeed." There was a slightly awkward silence. "Oh! I must be keeping you from your food! Here." He led me to my seat and pulled out my chair for me. I sat down and he kissed my hand.

I kept my emotionless gaze and replied, "Thank you." These things were only proper etiquette so the whole charade was really no big deal, though I had no idea how _he_ took it.

I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

Lunch was boring and full of many varieties of awkward silences between conversations. Most of it was about how splendid the food was, how lovely I looked today, family plans, etcetera, etcetera.

Overall Kaito's charm was revolting. It seemed to be all an act, like he was really just trying to play me up. Maybe it was something in his eyes. Kaito just seemed to look at me the wrong way. I didn't appreciate it and somewhere deep down hoped that I was wrong.

.

I looked up at the clock tower nearest my family's manor. It was eleven thirty p.m., time for me to leave to see Len. I exited my room, went down the stairs, and left the mansion with the clothes on my back. Hopefully Luka wouldn't be angry that I left without her regards.

By now I pretty much knew the route to the garden and I managed to make it to the narrow alleyway without getting lost. Luckily, there were no guards around, probably because it was a Sunday, so I made it across the border without any worries.

There I saw Len casually sitting at a white, wrought iron garden table. There was an empty seat opposite him, angled out toward me.

"Did I keep you waiting?" I asked. "Sorry."

"Not at all. I just got here," Len insisted.

I shot him a half smile. "That's what they _all_ say."

He laughed. "Come. Sit," he invited me.

"Gladly."

Len gazed up at the moon with a sigh. "You wouldn't not _believe_ what I had to do to get out here."

I chuckled. "I still can't believe you asked me out here again. I was sure I was just going to be some kind of burden or stalker to you."

Len laughed at my choice of words. "How ladylike," he commented.

"I only speak the truth!" I persisted. I was pretty sure I was not capable of telling a lie… maybe.

He snickered again at my naivety. "I'm glad you came." Len's expression relaxed.

"I'm glad I didn't forget. My day was a little bit stressful," I admitted. I felt the life leave my eyes—and every other part of my body—as I remembered Kaito.

"What happened to make your day so tense?" Len queried.

I sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'd much rather get to know you more. This is the second time I've visited you and I hardly know your name."

We both laughed. "Sorry. It seems rude," Len remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Screw manners. I get enough of that shit at home. And everywhere else I ever go." It was true. The manners were often _very_ annoying, especially around Kaito.

"You're right," Len agreed, sinking down in his chair with his legs spread. I could feel his sly grin from across the table. "I'm sorry is this too much for you?" he questioned sarcastically.

I leaned over with my elbows on the table, a big no-no in etiquette, with my own crafty smile mimicking his. "Not at all. So, let's play a question game. I'll ask you a question, and then you answer it and ask me one."

"Sounds simple enough." It was actually so simple one of the peasants could play it without flaw. Call me prejudiced. I grew up this way. "Ask away," Len dared.

I pondered for a moment. "Hm. What is your favorite color?"

"Ooh. Real toughie. Black," he returned. "What's yours?"

"Yellow," I said, "but black is a close second. Where is your family from?"

"A lot of places."

"I want specifics."

"My mother is German, but was born in France, and my father is Spanish. They immigrated over to Germany a bit before I was born," Len answered a bit monotonous.

"Ah. My father is French and my mother is German. Do you have any siblings?" I asked regardless the fact that it was Len's turn.

"Do you?" he tried.

"…No," I answered with some hesitation. "But I do have a maid who's very close to me. She's almost like a sister."

Len huffed, sounded slightly irritated. "I _wish_ my relationship with my maid were more sisterly."

"Why?" I pried. "What kind of relationship is it, if not sisterly? It certainly doesn't sound good."

"She's very naggy. And pushy. And uptight," Len said, looking away awkwardly. "It's like she always has a stick up her ass or something."

Oh, how I love crude humor. We continued to play this "question game" for a while. I found out that Len loved bananas, had an ill mother, hated war but sometimes found it necessary, and had a closet passion for singing. Then, I eventually got to the point where I started thinking of more personal questions, feeling mischievous.

"How many relationships have you been in?" I queried.

Len paused, unsure as to what to say, by the look on his face. "What do you mean exactly when you say 'relationships'?" he said, obviously stalling.

"Relationships, like with a woman. How many?" I could feel him blushing all the way from the other side of the table.

"Well… I'll have to count," he replied finally. I watched him ponder and absently counting out on his fingers. One, two, three, four, five, six… "Seven including you."

Seven! "Seven!" I exclaimed. "I'm in… two including you!" Seven! Seemed a bit high for someone his age.

"You _are _in?" Len pointed.

Oh, dammit. I looked down.

"Who else?" he asked rather darkly, leaning in a bit.

I sighed. "My parents have arranged for me a marriage with a man from another German city," I looked up into Len's eyes with fiery passion: "and I hate him."

.

**Author's Note:** So freaking short….

The thing driving your fascination? That's called _lust_, Rin. XDXD

But anyway. We're getting on in the world! Feel the tension. Feel the _passion._ I don't remember what happens next chapter, but something tells me it's either really really good or really really bad.

Let's play the question game! What's your favorite RinLen fanfiction on the site? And it can't be this one. Mine's probably Hating the Guy that Loves You. Go xxKerii-tan!


	5. Joseph

Romeo and Cinderella: Noncest Version

Chapter 5: Joseph

I woke up to the same old morning with the same old routine and the same old boredom. It was a Monday which meant my private tutor would drop by for a visit to, today, continue my language classes. I did German, English, and French on Mondays and on Thursdays he would visit again to teach me science and math. Tuesdays were for independent study, and Wednesdays were left to the arts, usually singing and theatre. Regardless my overall busy weekly schedule, I found myself constantly locked in boredom. Really. I was an eighteen year old German noble. What use was it to me to learn so many languages when I could simply hire a translator? Not to say that I didn't like the fluidity of French or the versatility of English. Luka said that it was good for the wife of a business owner or political official to be able to understand the visiting guests, but when did I ever say I wanted to marry a business owner or political official?

Of course, since when did my opinion matter, anyway?

I suppose one would be wondering why I mentioned no tutors last week. The answer? My father had requested some special "family bonding time" for a six month period after my birthday. This was the week that I got to go back on schedule. Oh joy.

After my tutor left around two I returned to my room only to be quickly interrupted by Luka.

"I need to get things straightened up in here," she claimed, picking up a skirt that I had discarded on the floor. "Kaito Shion is visiting today. This room of yours needs to be presentable."

"Did you just say Kaito?" I accused. "Did you just say Kaito then imply that he will be visiting my _room_?" I stood up from where I had been sitting on my bed. "I never said this was okay."

"Well the master did," Luka retorted, seeming unhappy about the situation herself, "and whatever he says goes." Was my father _trying _to make this harder on me? I'm sure his intentions were good, but still.

"Here, let me help," I offered. "It's my mess, anyway."

Luka's eyes widened a bit as she handed me a blouse to add to the pile of dirty clothing she had started. "Who are you and what have you done with Lady Rin?" she eventually got out.

I gave a little half smile and replied, "I have no idea."

.

With our combined cleaning power, my room was spotless in a little over half an hour. The clock struck three. I heard quick, light footsteps coming down the hall as one of my other maids, Neru, came by to announce the arrival of "Sir Shion". Her long blond hair was tied in a ribbon on her left side. It swished as she stopped at my door.

"Guten Tag, Dame Rin," she said politely. "Sir Shion is here to see you."

"We'll be right down," Luka replied for both of us, giving Neru a small nod.

Neru gave a small curtsey and left to continue her duties. Luka then ushered me out the door, through the hall, and down the stairs into the foyer. There, a familiar and all too unwelcome face stood before me. I tried to keep my expression composed, my back erect, and my tone light.

"Good afternoon, Sir Shion," I managed without gritting my teeth.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rin," Kaito returned. Why I called him by his last name and he called me by his first I did not know. Though, I _did_ personally prefer Lady Rin over Lady Kagamine, just not through the lips of him.

"Ah, Mister Shion," I heard my father from behind me. I turned around to his stern face and pipe. I hated his smoking. It may have been considered a manly thing, but it smelled wretched and made his teeth turn yellow. "I'm so glad you could make it. I'm sure with such a sudden change of pace for the both of you, you and my daughter would need a bit of time to get to know each other. Perhaps find a common interest or two."

"Yes that sounds lovely, Sir Kagamine," Kaito remarked.

"Rin," my father directed, "You have a lovely sitting area in your room, do you not?" Before I could confirm or deny he went on: "How about you two discuss in there. I have an important meeting in the Conference Room and your mother has company in the Lounge."

"Yes, of course," I complied, "_but_, I do believe that the Library has much more comfortable seating. We could go there instead." I _really_ did not want to let Kaito into my room.

My room, my business. End of story.

"Ah, yes. The Library," my father declared. "That does seem much more comfortable. I can't believe I missed that." He smiled meekly. "Thank you, Rin."

"But of course, father," I answered ever so courteously. "Come," I said, looking to Kaito. "The Library is down the hall this way."

I led Kaito down the Grand Hall and turned left, then went all the way down until I reached the largest doorway of the manor. The Library had the most greatly sized windows of the manor and the tallest walls and ceilings. Thousands of books lined the walls, probably every book that had ever been published, covering all subjects including science, arithmetic, and various fiction novels as well. A large, elaborate chandelier hung above so that even when none of the candles were lit, light would reflect off of it to every corner of the room. There were many desks and chairs placed sporadically about, but there was one area with a sofa and some of the more comfortable pieces of furniture belonging to the manor. That was where I took Kaito to be seated.

"Amazing…" he remarked, "this is quite an impressive collection of books you have."

"My father has been collecting them for a while," I responded. "He reads a lot." I guess I took after him in this. Before all of this drama, I would usually spend all my free time with my face in a book, even more so after the accident.

"Well with all of these books available, you must have a few favorites," Kaito inferred.

This sparked a bit of my curiosity, his concern with my interests. "Actually yes," I replied. I stood and walked over to a desk with an open copy of my favorite book: _Romeo and Juliet_. "I can't resist a good romance."

Kaito had walked up behind me. He chuckled. "Funny. Neither can I." I turned around to face him. He appeared to be using his strange charm on me again, and somehow it was working. I blushed a bit and a small smile crept across my lips.

He entwined his fingers with mine and slowly leaned in. I didn't even notice. My back was on the desk. Kaito slid his hand up my thigh and hooked my leg around his waist. Before I knew it he was on top of me. My breathing grew heavier as Kaito leaned in and began to kiss me. I kissed him back, not even thinking. I opened my eyes and saw a golden-haired boy. I relaxed for a moment… until I blinked and Kaito's face came back.

I jumped and threw him off of me. I stared at his surprised face for a few seconds before leaping off of the desk and dashing out the library, down the hall, out through the front door, and straight into a girl shopping in the marketplace. We both let out squeals of surprise.

"Oh!" I yipped. "I'm so sorry!" I began helping her picking up all of the fruits and vegetables I had sent astray from her baskets.

She got up and dusted herself off. I looked up at her. Her long, beautiful teal hair was tied up in two ribbons and she wore a luxurious black dress. It was the girl I had seen in the town from my window several times. She looked at me in shock. Then, her face relaxed.

"It's okay," she said, bending over to put a few leeks back into her basket.

"I must apologize again for my rudeness," I said, putting the manners back into my voice. "Is there perhaps something I can do to repay you? I didn't bruise any of your fruits, did I? I would be more than obliged to pay for them."

She smiled. "That won't be necessary," she assured me. "Your apology is more than enough." This was quite odd. Never before had I met a city-goer that did not ask for more than an apology. (Yes, there had been multiple occasions where I had run out of the house straight into someone or their things.)

Who was she?

"My name is Hatsune Miku," she said, answering my question.

"It's nice to meet you, Hatsune," I greeted.

"Oh! My apologies. Hatsune is my last name. My family is from Japan. I must have gotten used to saying things like that." Miku blushed in embarrassment. "I've only been studying German for a couple of years now, and my family moved here only last year. I'm still getting the hang of things, I guess." She beamed up at me.

"No, it's fine. I am Rin Kagamine. It's a pleasure."

"Yes," Miku replied. She looked up at the clock which showed the time as four thirty. The sky was just starting to fade to pale pink. "I should probably be going now. I need to get these home before dinner is prepared."

"Let me help you," I offered. "It's the least I can do after knocking you down."

She sighed, sounding relieved. "Thank you very much."

We began walking as she led me through a maze of streets to the opposite side of town. Miku's manor lay at the edges of the city, right on the border of the East and West sides. It was quite the long walk. There was a bit of woodland around; many bald trees scratched the edges of the land. The scenery seemed very peaceful. The sky glowed red as we entered her house.

The mansion was older. It had most likely been abandoned for a few years before the Hatsune family had moved in and remodeled it. A large, unlit chandelier hung above in the Hatsune Manor's foyer. There was a double staircase crawling up to the second level. A hallway led into darkness below it and two more lay on either side of the foyer. No candles were lit inside, giving it a cold, eerie feel.

"Mikuo?" Miku called out into the darkness. Footsteps sounded. I saw a light wander in from upstairs and a young man appearing to be a few years older than Miku stepped in. He wore lightly colored clothes and his hair was of the same teal color as Miku's except cut short. I assumed him to be Miku's brother.

Mikuo smiled at the sight of his sister then looked questionably at me. He turned back to Miku. "There you are!" he stated. "Everyone is in the lounge. The servants are in the kitchen." He glanced at me again. "Who is this?"

"This is Rin," Miku explained. "We ran into each other at the marketplace. She helped me bring the groceries home."

"So sorry to intrude," I apologized. "I should be going now. It _is_ getting a bit late." I gave Miku her basket and didn't even start turning around before Mikuo stopped me.

"You're leaving so soon? You've only just arrived!" he argued.

"Yes, but I don't wish for my maid to worry about me. She tends to get frantic whenever I'm gone for long periods of time." Especially lately with all of the "excitement" participating in my life, but I didn't add that in fears that Mikuo would ask questions.

Mikuo looked past me through the long windows beside the front doors. The sky had darkened to an inky violet. He sighed, then looked back up with a lighthearted expression. "But of course," he stated. "I shan't keep a lady from returning to her home." Mikuo walked over to beside the door and picked up a lantern. He placed his candle inside and handed it to Miku. "Here, take this. I don't want you stumbling blindly around in the dark."

Miku thanked her brother then coaxed me out the door. We started back the way we had come. After a few twists and turns, however, the roads seemed less and less familiar. This wasn't the side of town I was used to, though. Perhaps Miku knew where we were. The dim flickering of the street lights did no good; if anything it only made matters worse. All of the houses were shut up from the cold. Many of the townsfolk had already gone to sleep, and almost nothing could be heard through the thick walls and wooden shutters. It was nearing six o'clock by the looks of things. We were lost.

Miku pursed her lips. "We must have made a wrong turn," she concluded.

"Yeah," I replied shakily. What were we going to do? This was a huge city. I certainly didn't want to wander around until morning. "What do you think we should do?"

Miku stopped walking and looked around. "I don't recognize anything around here," she admitted. "Maybe we should…" she spotted someone on the end of the street, "ask someone for directions."

He was a shady looking man. He wore a red coat and hat. Leaning against the wall, he didn't look up at our presence. Just then I remembered something that Luka had said. She said not to bring a lantern out at night so that the scum of the city couldn't find you as you passed through the streets. Sure, it was an odd concept, but it did tell me one thing. This was a mistake.

"Excuse me sir!" she called, oblivious.

"Wait, Miku, don't," I hissed. She didn't hear me.

"Could you by any chance direct us toward the town square? It appears we have gotten a bit lost." I had a bad feeling about this. Miku walked toward him and I reluctantly followed. "Sir?"

I saw him smirk under his shaded eyes. We were close enough for me to see that.

"Sure," the man returned. His voice was low and intimidating. He pushed himself off the wall and began to approach us.

"Oh, thank you so much," Miku said, ignorant to our situation. The man continued toward us. "Um, sir?" He pulled something from his back pocket. "Sir?"

The next few seconds were a bit of a blur to me. I must have had my knees locked. My vision and feeling left me for a few moments and when I came back to my senses I was on the ground. My hands were tied around my back with the rope also going around my neck so that if I tried to pull away, I would choke myself. If I tried to run, I would fall, _then_ choke myself.

I looked beside me. Miku was lying on her side, appearing unconscious. The first thing I did was scream at the top of my lungs. Surely someone, anyone, would hear that.

At the sound of my scream Miku's eyes shot open. She looked bewildered. "Wh-wh-where—" was all she could get out. She fell silent at the sight of the man gagging me with a piece of cloth ripped from my own skirt. He then crossed a slow few steps to over where she was. The man pulled out a knife and yanked it through the laces of Miku's corset. I looked away.

He walked back to me. "And just in case you get the idea of running away…" he trailed off, sliding his arm up my skirt then slitting my thigh. I tried to scream through the rag, but no audible noise could be made.

I sat for a long time in silence, shutting my eyes as tight as they would go. My arms were sore from holding them so high behind my back to prevent injuring myself. The slit on my leg had just started to bleed through my dress. A tear ran down my cheek. Miku was quiet, or at least I didn't hear anything I believed to be her. I did my best to tune out any other sounds that I may have heard, though my efforts failed miserably. I wished I could just faint again, so I wouldn't have to bear through anything with a conscious effort.

… There was a pause.

I cautiously opened my eyes. He was sitting over me, eyes thirsting, breathing fast. My heart raced, so hard that it _hurt_. He pulled his knife again—slowly, sensually, disgustingly—then ripped open the laces on my bodice. I could feel my soul die inside. One last tear drifted down and then, a sound. It was very faint, but getting louder. It was… the sound of a horse at full run. But it couldn't have been. There was no way.

But it was.

The sound got louder and louder. The horse let out a loud neigh as Luka stopped him, her eyes as wide as a clear day. It was _my _horse—my black stallion. I had known him as long as I could remember. I used to ride him all the time, but lately I didn't have the same initiative, so he'd stayed in his stall a while. His name was Joseph. He had an older sister, Josephine, but she disappeared long ago. We named him in her honor.

I couldn't decide what to feel. It should have been relief, but I seemed to feel ashamed. All of this time I had put on the role of a stronger woman, especially for the level of respect for women in this time period, and here I was, weak and exposed in front of a criminal. Unable to even defend myself against a sick man such as this one. It was utterly repulsive.

Luka got over her shock in a split second. Sitting side saddle, she kicked Joseph onward with a "Kyah!" He cantered forward, barely missing the man in the red coat.

The man stumbled away as fast as he could go. I watched in the horror of my own situation. He vanished into the murky dark.

Luka leaped off of Joseph and ran to my side. Her sides heaved, trying to make up for lost air. "Are you… two okay?" she gasped. I could tell she had run here without stopping. Joseph looked as exhausted as Luka. "Oh my God." Luka started untying both of us.

"I…" I started. "I think I'm okay. But Miku... he attacked her." I turned my head slowly over to where Miku lay. She sat still and silent, looking cold.

"I knew this would come in handy," Luka stated, going over to Joseph and pulling a cloak from behind the saddle. She started toward me but I stopped her.

"Give it to her," I told her.

She nodded and walked over to Miku. Miku shuffled a bit, disoriented and discomforted. "It's okay," Luka crooned. "I'm Rin's maid. The man is gone now. You're totally safe."

Miku nodded slowly. Luka helped her up and covered her with the cloak then she boosted Miku onto Joseph's back.

I didn't know how Joseph would support all of us, but miracles had happened before.

"Here." Luka offered me her cloak. I accepted it graciously. I tried standing, then yelped in pain. My sliced leg throbbed. "You're bleeding!" You think so? I never would have guessed. "Oh, Lord. We need to get back_._"

I climbed in behind Miku and Luka. Luka coaxed Joseph ahead. We were speeding through town in seconds.

I felt Miku tremor in front of me. She whimpered periodically before she let out a full blown, blood-curdling wail. It stopped even Joseph.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Luka investigated.

I could almost hear her heart racing. "It hurts," Miku whispered. "It hurts _so_ bad."

"It's okay," Luka assured. "We're almost back, just a little bit longer."

Miku nodded. She was crying.

.

**Author's Note: NOTICE! Next chapter will be a very, very, very, very, very unnaturally and terribly long update. I'm leaving for the beach in one day then after that I'm home long enough for me to sleep a bit then I get to fly to Japan June 26th. I won't be back in the States until August 6th (muh birfday) and by then I will be suffering from severe jetlag. And school starts the 8th. So I'm thinking don't really expect an update until around the 10th or something.**

*dreads looking at inbox when returning home* I think I might just die…

Almost no change whatsoever in this chapter! I personally thought it was great just the way it was and thus I embraced that. Very exciting. In that totally wrong, horrible, evil sort of way. Poor Miku. Rin must just be the bringer of bad luck. Of course, it only started recently. So that must mean IT'S ALL LEN'S FAULT!

This time please someone tell me what to ask next time because I have totally run out of ideas! :DD

Cookies for everyone that read the A/N.


	6. Maid Knows Best

I'm finally home! Actually I've been home for 2 weeks but the writer's block kinda hates me….

.

Romeo and Cinderella: Noncest Version

Chapter 6: Maid Knows Best

It was seven o'clock when we got back to the manor. The mansion was still. Luka took us quietly up the stairs into the bathroom. She ran some hot water over a couple of pieces of cloth and handed them to us to clean off a bit, and then she left the room, probably to get Miku something fresh to sleep in.

I looked over at Miku. She was totally still, the hot water seeping into her tattered skirt. "Here," I said offering my help. Feeling like a maid, I wiped off Miku's forehead then placed the warm rag on her shoulders. "He didn't cut you, did he?"

Miku shook her head no.

I sighed in relief. "That's good," I breathed. I myself was getting a little dizzy. I moved my skirt away and placed my rag over my cut. It was still oozing a bit, and blood had stained my leg red. I didn't care, though. Miku was my only concern right then and there. "A-are you okay?"

Miku shook her head no.

Luka walked back into the bathroom. "Your name is Miku, right?" she questioned. Miku nodded. "Okay, Miku. Here's something fresh to sleep in. Let me help you wash off. Are you injured anywhere?"

Luka began washing Miku down with the warm rag. "I don't know," she answered slowly and quietly. Luka stopped then examined Miku's arms. She had bruises on her wrists.

"Do you have any other bruises?" Luka sounded fearful. Miku shrugged. Luka grabbed the edges of Miku's skirt. "I'm a trained nurse," she informed so she wouldn't worry Miku any more than she could take.

I turned my eyes away, so not to intrude.

Luka was quiet for a moment. "Oh, dear," she finally said. "You have bruises all over your legs. Did he hit you or…"

"He held me down," she answered. I guess she knew that was more than enough information.

"I am so, _so _sorry," Luka whispered, embracing Miku. After letting go, I assumed seeing as I was still turned away, Luka handed Miku a light cotton sleeping gown. "Here, you can wear this to sleep in."

Miku changed into the sleeping gown.

"Would you like me to go ahead and show you to a room? We have an open one just down the hall," Luka offered.

"That would be lovely," Miku replied monotonous. Luka took Miku out of the bathroom and led her down to one of our many guest rooms.

When she returned I had a question for her.

"Luka," I began, "how did you know how to find us?"

She seemed ever so slightly taken aback by the question. "Well," she stated, trying to think of how to word her answer, "I was taking a nap—it was actually quiet around the manor for once—and I had the strangest dream that you were being, ah, attacked by someone out on the streets. Then, I heard you scream and I woke up. So I grabbed the first things I could find then jumped on the back of the fastest horse and rode. Joseph took me straight to you two."

"So… it was a leap of faith," I inferred.

"That's exactly what it was."

A look of horror came across my face. "Does…" I paused, looking up at Luka. "Does father know?"

"No. The master knows nothing of it. I expect you'd like to keep it that way."

"Please. I don't want my father worrying more than he needs to. That would just be one more thing he couldn't hands." My father could be a defensive swan sometimes, doing whatever it took to avenge his ugly ducklings, hoping and praying they will grow into birds lovelier than he.

My apologies. Duck_ling_.

It would be a shame for him to know his only daughter was a black, rebellious crow.

.

I cringed a bit as I walked into my room. Luka had put something on my leg that I had never before heard of. It was in a small tube labeled "Neosporin" in English. It made my injury feel somewhat numb. Luka said it would help my cut heal faster, and I trusted her. She had never wronged me before when it came to medicine.

Preparing to dress in something fresh before visiting Len (regardless the day's "adventures" I planned to keep my promise to meet him) I stripped off my tattered dress and headed toward my wardrobe mostly bare with the exception of a petticoat. As I grabbed a clean corset something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned toward my window and took in a sharp gasp at the figure of a man. The fear that the rapist had returned for me sent a tremor through my body until I recognized the shine of golden hair. I sped over and opened the window, holding the corset up to my front.

I swung the window open. "Are you crazy!" I managed as softly as I could, which was not very soft. Luckily there was a very wide ledge outside my window so Len would less easily fall off and get himself killed. "Get in here!"

"Thanks. It was getting kind of cold," Len stated, crawling in through the wide window.

I stared at Len in disbelief. "You were crouching eleven meters off the ground and you were worrying about the _temperature!_"

"It's not that high," he remarked.

"Just…" I found myself lost for words. "Just stand in a corner while I get dressed."

"I could go back out if it makes you feel bet—"

"Corner," I commanded, pointing to the opposite side of my room.

I dressed myself in the corset and an uncontaminated skirt then found a cloak to cover my arms. "It's safe," I announced.

Len moved away from his corner and walked over. He grabbed my hand. "Don't let go," he instructed, heading for the window. Oh, no.

"Wait! What about the front door? Is there something so wrong with the front door?" I protested as he dragged me on.

"That's no fun," he argued. Len opened the window and we stepped outside. "This way." We went left along the edge. Though Len appeared to know what he was doing, I slowed him down because of my fear of tripping, falling, and dying. It appeared we were headed for a small tower located near my family's manor.

I stopped for a moment. "Len I don't have shoes," I informed him.

He stopped. "Do you _need _shoes?"

"Yes," I insisted.

Balancing on one foot at a time, Len took off his shoes and handed them to me while at the same time nearly giving me a heart attack. "Here."

Dazed, I took his shoes and replied, "I—I'll put them on when we get to solid ground." I tried to my best ability to think logically, but Len's confident stunts had me in a state of delirium.

We got to the edge of the ledge where the small tower stood. Its window was about a meter and a half away, just long enough to have to jump to get there. I felt I was going to be sick.

Before I had time to further comprehend the situation Len swept me up bridal style and leaped for the tower. By now I had had a very long day, from personal moments with my fiancé to walking across the city to being cut and nearly sexually assaulted. I had almost begun to think that the entire experience was all just a dream and somewhere through my exciting adventures I had fallen over, hit my head, and begun having strangely vivid nightmares. So I had gotten to the point where I was just rolling along with everything. Len set me on my feet and I put on the shoes he had lent me. They were much too big but there were laces so I could tighten them enough as to stay on my feet.

We went down the tower, which I assumed was once used for looking out but by now had been abandoned, then continued on to the garden. I hoped I didn't make it too obvious that I was tired. After all, I had done a lot of walking that day with very little sitting down in between. I failed at cover, falling to the grassy earth like a rock.

It took me a second to realize I had fallen. "Oh," I commented. "I fell."

Len knelt down next to me with a smirk. "I noticed," he said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I did a lot of walking around today," I explained.

Len lay down next to me. "Where to?" he asked.

I giggled a bit. "Well I ran into someone in the market place today. Literally. Then I helped her take groceries back to her house in apology. It turned out that she lives on the polar opposite side of the city. Then we got lost on our way back. And…" I trailed off.

"What happened?" he pried.

"There was a man. The girl I was with asked him for directions to get back. That was a bad idea. He attacked us." I turned over to look at Len.

He stared at me completely blankly. "Are you an idiot!" he yelled in a whispery tone that make the implications of a real yell still evident but only half the volume. It appeared that my logic had failed his comprehension. "Shouldn't you be huddled in a corner somewhere in a state of mental turmoil?"

"He never 'did' anything to me. She was the only one that was really… hurt. Besides I didn't want to break a promise." Len stayed tense for a few seconds. Then, letting out an exasperated sigh, he relaxed his body a bit and moved closer to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't ever let anyone do something like that to you," he asserted.

"Wha—?"

His face stayed serious. "I don't want anyone _touching_ your body;" he pulled me in closer, "nobody but me."

"Len…" He moved his face in close to mine and kissed me. It was much better than Kaito, and this time when I opened my eyes it was a real head of golden hair that I saw and not an illusion of my mind. Len began moving his face down my neck. I felt his hot breath at my throat. He kept going down from my collarbone to my chest. He then untied the bow of the laces holding together my corset—"Len?"—and slowly started unlacing—"Len!"—the rest of it.

He slowly moved about halfway down. My mind was whirling and my heart was more or less going to beat through my chest. I flinched at the sound of rustling leaves. Out of nowhere, a voice sounded. "Well, well. What do we have here?" a woman called.

Len's expression reverted to annoyance as he cursed through clenched teeth.

"Len," she began, "you know you're not supposed to be out here with women at such a late hour."

He sighed. "You should probably leave now before this gets ugly," Len whispered. That was all I needed.

I tied the corset where it was so not to loosen it worse in my mad dash. I stood and darted out of the garden before the woman could get in another word. I _did_ manage to get a glimpse of her. She wore a somewhat lightweight-looking armor that was crimson red and embellished with many swirling designs. She also carried a sword and had short brunette hair, swooping to one side. That was all I saw. I ran all the way home with tired legs and Len's shoes.

.

"The night when the moon's light is fragrant, the stars pour down."

"Such that the sky will not brighten, I made the time frozen."

"Such that the sky will brighten, I gently spun the time."

The voice put a light hand on my shoulder, but I did not look down at it, fearing that when I looked nothing would be there. She was louder tonight, though. Soon, I could feel it, she would have an identity.

.

**Author's Note:** Chapter *scrolls up to look at number* SIX IS UP!

Len is so pushy. At least he's a better kisser than Kaito is. Of course, I doubt Kaito is very hard to beat. |: \

What a dork…

Next chapter is… I think… Yup. It's the first "Believe in Your Heart Speech". Actually I like those speeches. It really makes this book what it is. Kind of a running theme here. ALSO KNOWNAS A MOTIF! Remember that for English class. XD

Makes for epic endings~

Sorry about the long procrastination here, guys. I have some writer's block after my long, long trip to Japan plus I've been working on stuff for the pirate story soon to come.

If anyone has anything to suggest for any story (this one or ones to come) _**please tell me now.**_ I would love to hear what you want to see happen and see if it works into any future thing. So yeah…

Review please? Your reviews are what keep me writing and inspire me to get onto my lazy butt and stare at a word document. And they prevent these little… forever long updates from occurring. (Sorry again btw~ ^^;) AND I LOVE YOU ALL JUST SAYING!


	7. Different is Good?

Romeo and Cinderella: Noncest Version

Chapter 7: Different is Good?

I woke up the next morning feeling stiff, but no longer drained. I stretched and rolled my neck and sat up in bed. The day marked Tuesday, December 20th was just beginning. It was a day for independent study which usually meant that I would sit around in the Library and read. Thus, it was the weekday that I most looked forward to for sure.

I looked over to my clock. It was seven forty-three. Just enough time to roll over for a few minutes before Luka woke me up at eight. I smiled and sighed in the crisp morning air.

The sound of someone stepping inside my room got me up again. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of Miku.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she fretted.

"No. I've been awake," I claimed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I just needed someone to talk to," she explained, then added, "and thank you so much for letting me stay for the night."

"It's no problem at all. After a night like that, it would be evil not to let you stay." It surprised me that she didn't expect to be taken in after such an event. What family wouldn't do the same?

She smiled. "Thank you." She didn't even rudely agree like most other rich snobs. Miku surely was strange… though I guessed it was rather refreshing.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked her.

"Oh… I just needed to get my mind off of things. And…" She looked a bit embarrassed. "I hate to be so nosy, but did I hear someone in your room last night?"

My face burned bright red. "I…uh… I can explain."

She giggled and sat on the end of my bed. "Who was it? Was it a boy? Is he cute"she quizzed eagerly.

"He's," I tried to think of some way to explain. "He's from the other side of the city."

"Ooh!" Miku yipped. "I love a good forbidden love story. Tell me more." She rolled onto her stomach, swinging her legs over her back. This was the brightest I had seen her face since we'd met. Miku was obviously working very hard to keep herself occupied with something that wasn't what had happened the night before, and I wasn't about to make life harder on her than it was already.

"I first saw him about a week ago," I began. "I had never seen him before as I looked out at the town square, and it was strange seeing as I had been staring out my window ever since I was a little girl. I was intrigued. So I went out to meet him. At first I don't think he liked me very much." I laughed. "But that changed when I went out one day and got mugged. The man almost killed me when Len showed up and saved me. Then we started meeting in secret."

"So his name is Len?" she asked. Miku appeared to be very excited about why whole "forbidden love" fairytale. I didn't think it was really all that great. I mean, there wasn't much about _my_ life that could be all that interesting.

"Yeah. He was outside my window last night. That's probably what you heard."

"That makes sense," she concurred. "…Wait. Yesterday when we were talking on our way to my house, didn't you say you were engaged?" Oh shit.

I looked down and away. "Y-yes… I-I am… But I_ hate_ my fiancé. He's so shallow and boring and plain and blah and I have _no_ idea what I'm going to do about him."

"That seems to be a very difficult situation," Miku commented. She pondered my words for a moment, her lower lip sticking out in a sort of pouty manor, and then looked up into my eyes with content. "You need to follow your heart," she told me in all seriousness. "It'll lead you to where you need to go." I stared for a moment. She wasn't kidding.

I relaxed. "You're right. Thank you, Miku." No matter how strange your advice may be.

"You're welcome, Rin."

I wasn't exactly sure if I really accepted her statement or if it just seemed crazy (probably leaning more toward the crazy side). Deciding not to hang on it, I chose to believe that time would tell.

Luka opened my door. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "I was worried when you weren't in your room." Luka must have been looking for Miku.

"Oh, I apologize, Miss Luka. I was just talking with Rin," Miku clarified.

"No need to be sorry, milady. I wouldn't want to keep you from socializing," Luka stated. "I'll be back soon with some breakfast for you both." Luka left the room and closed the door.

"So what are your plans for today?" Miku asked me.

"I don't know. I don't really do much of anything on Tuesdays. I usually sit around and read," I said.

"Do you have a study?" she persisted.

"You could call it that. I'm pretty sure we have about every book ever published inside." I laughed somewhat nervously. It was true. I'd bet that we even had something in Miku's native language in the Library.

"Wow. Sounds like you always have something to do," Miku remarked.

"Yes. It's quite unusual, though. Most manors in Germany barely have more than a few text books."

"That's a real shame. My parents had me learn how to read at a very young age. Of course, that is quite unusual for a girl from Japan like me."

"Breakfast is here," Luka called from the doorway. "It's chocolate brioche."

Miku and I looked up from our conversation then back down at each other.

"Ooh, lovely," I said with a gleam. "My favorite."

.

Luka had just taken Miku home on Joseph and I'd decided that today's independent study would be in the culinary arts. I made my way to the kitchen where Luka was preparing to make a late lunch.

"Luka, can I help you cook?"

She looked up with a sort of "you've got to be kidding me" face on. "You can't really be Lady Rin," she accused. "You must have been taken away sometime within the past week and replaced with some evil twin."

"Well I guess if you don't _want_ any help in cooking…" I started, turning away from the kitchen as I spoke.

"No. Way. You are getting yo' little behind in this kitchen and making food with me." I smiled at Luka's unusual accent. It sounded a little like a Brit trying to speak German except with a hint more stupidity in the accent. Not that I was calling Luka stupid, of course. If anything she was smarter than my father.

"Ja gnädige Frau [Yes ma'am]," I replied, putting on an apron. Points with Luka _plus_ I got to know what was for lunch ahead of time. It was a win-win situation.

.

It was only five o'clock when everyone finished eating. I had returned to my room, like always, and sat on my bed to think. I had no further plans for the day, and the night before I had left so quickly that there was no time for Len and me to discuss another time to meet, so I was left bored. Then, it occurred to me. I had not ridden Joseph in a long while. He _had_ gotten a lot of riding recently, but it was never by me. I sort of missed it, feeling the wind in my hair, heart beating in synch to hoofs hitting the ground. So I set off to inform Luka as to where I would be. Me and my bright ideas.

It was usually frowned upon for a woman to ride a horse, so I'd gotten into the habit of posing as a man whenever riding Joseph. However, my father may or may not exactly be informed of this little detail. In fact, he probably believed that whenever I was riding, it was in the pasture behind our manor that was a bit too small to gain real speed. Thusly, given my circumstances, I kept a set of men's riding clothes hidden away inside my closet as well as a dusty old coat I adorned whenever I wished to go out and about with a horse attached during cold weather.

It wasn't weird…

"Luka, I'm going out to ride Joseph," I informed, walking in with my dignified trousers and hair pulled back.

"Where are you going?" she asked, indifferent as the appearance wasn't all that uncommon for me.

I replied after some thought: "I think I'll go to the field just north of the city."

Luka contemplated it for a few seconds. "Okay. Try to get back before nightfall. If you aren't back by then I'll come down there to get you." I was thankful to Luka for giving me even that much time. In fact, I was amazed she let me out at all. It was good to know that she trusted me. I guessed my random acts of kindness toward her had paid off.

"Thank you."

Without a second thought I walked down to the stables beside the manor and saddled up Joseph. I missed the times when I would come down here every day to ride him. What could I say? I was a girl who loved her horse.

I rode north out of the city then east to a large grassy field. During the spring and summer the field would be very lush and full of wild flowers, but it was gray and brittle in the dull winter sunlight.

It was a very long stretch of land—perfect for running. Taking in a deep breath of frozen air, I kicked Joseph forward. Maybe the cold air was like fuel. Joseph took off running. It was probably the fastest I had ever gone; it felt that way. Perhaps it had just been too long since I'd gotten out. The adrenaline pumping through my veins just made me want to ride faster.

So I did.

And it didn't take long for me to hear the sounds of another horse's canter. My heart sunk to my stomach. Joseph felt it, too. He sped up. Wow. My horse was telepathic. Who would've thought he could run this fast? And for this long; truly remarkable. What was even _more_ remarkable was that the other guy was faster. I looked over at the rider. He wore a black cloak that shadowed his eyes. Len returned my stare and smiled under his hood. I nearly fell off my horse.

I tried to stop Joseph as quickly as I could. "What the—what the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"Riding my horse," Len replied bluntly. "Why are you dressed as a man?"

"Who the hell cares! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I screeched. "Since when do you come here?"

Len vaulted off his horse and walked over to me. "Since I found it yesterday. It's a really nice field. I'm surprised we're the only ones here."

My heart was still racing, though it had slowed significantly. "It's an old church field," I answered. "It was abandoned around the time of the Reformation when the prince of the state chose to be Protestant. Then when he died the next man in power chose Catholicism but never really reclaimed the property for the church, so it's not used anymore."

"You know a lot about history," he commented. Hell yeah I did.

"If you were son to my father, you would, too," I said dully.

Len took my hand and kissed it. "Come back to my manor," he proposed.

I smirked at him, my expression suggesting he was crazy. "Is that not just a little bit _risky_, love?" I liked the way this guy thought.

"No. I have an agreement with my maids. We wouldn't be bothered," Len insisted. He did have that whole "I Get What I Want" attitude going for him.

"… Really?" I asked skeptically.

"I promise." Len smiled; it was almost sweet, but there seemed to be something devilish behind it.

"Okay." At that, Len hopped back on his horse and gestured for me to follow him. I sped behind Len as he headed toward a trail leading south-east to his side of the city.

After winding through a series of narrow paths in a thinly wooded area, Len and I came out to a large manor, almost as big as my own, but it seemed much older than my dwelling. There was a tower-like structure nearest us. That was where we stopped. Vines crawled up the walls, very thickly. They were so thick you could probably scale them.

"Are you up for a climb?" Len asked. Ironic much? I think so.

I sighed. "No, but I'll do it anyway." I stared somewhat angrily toward the wall. The thought of having to climb it made me unhappy.

"What, do you fear heights?" Len pushed.

"No!" I retorted. "I just don't like the idea of falling is all…"

Len grinned mischievously, "Oh is that all? I can climb behind you in case you 'fall' if that's the case."

I glared at him in a pouting sort of way for a moment then gave up. "Okay…" I mumbled quietly.

I began climbing the stupid tower of vines whilst hoping my arms wouldn't suddenly fall off or something relatively ridiculous like that. The climb was only about eight meters up, give or take, but it still made my mind whirl. However, I did, by some miracle, manage to make it to the top and climb in through Len's open window. Inside there were five lit candles placed strategically about so that the room was decently illuminated. From the candlelight I could see that the room was very small. Len's bed was to the left surrounded by two and a half walls and on the opposite wall was a desk with a small pile of books and a pen next to a stack of papers. The door was shut across from the window where we stood.

"It's the only private room in the house," Len commented from beside me. "Every other inch is practically showcased, just to torture the poor with how 'rich' we are. It's kind of annoying." He looked so hot when he was irritated.

I nodded slowly. "The reasoning of adults fails to be comprehended by my own," I complained. "They act so mature, but in truth they're just like us except with more experiences. The day I meet someone with wisdom that knows how to use it, I will be dead speaking with Aristotle."

Len chuckled. "_Really_," he answered. He grabbed my waist and held me in front of him, resting his chin on my head and making me feel short. "Hey, Rin. If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"The ocean," I replied immediately. I thought about the answer to this question often. "I've always dreamt of leaving my manor and escaping to the sea, where I can be free." I felt Len chuckle. "Where would _you_ go?"

"Good question," he said. "I'd go anywhere that isn't godforsaken Germany."

I giggled. "That's a good plan."

"Wanna go there with me?" Len asked.

"Go where?"

"Somewhere that isn't godforsaken Germany, of course." I immediately felt stupid for asking such an obvious question but the feeling quickly passed, replaced by the thought of running away.

I smiled to myself. "What a great idea. When do we leave?"

Len laughed and held me tighter for a moment. "You know, you're different, Rin."

Different? "What do you mean?" That was a good thing, right? Different meant weird, right? Maybe Len liked weird people. A girl could only hope…

"You just seem so fascinated by the world. It's like you actually care and you have an opinion when things happen." He paused to make some sort of facial gesture that I couldn't see. "In other words, you're the worst princess I know."

I sighed in mock disappointment. "Princessing has never been one of my strong points." A good princess was to sit back and smile as a man made all of the decisions that affected his subjects. If one was lucky, a princess could _maybe_ have influence in _fashion_ (and what a high position to hold!). A princess of free thought was never a princess liked.

The chime of a clock could be heard in the distance. I noticed that daylight had become scarce which meant Luka would be expecting me home any moment.

"Oh, no. I have to go," I said, whirling around to face Len. "I'm sorry. My maid will have me impaled if I'm not back soon."

"Then, for the well-being of my princess, I shall bid you adieu." Len leaned over and kissed my hand. It was ironic because I was still dressed as a boy. I tried not to laugh out loud at the thought, though the smile did manage to sneak its way to my face. I blushed.

Still grinning like an idiot, I swung my leg over the side of Len's window and started my quick descent, my fears leaving me in my great haste. "We should really do this again, sometime!" I called halfway down. I ended up jumping down the last few meters, nearly breaking my legs, I was sure. I scampered to my horse and urged him forward onto the forest path where I would come out at the field and hope to get home with as little ratting out from Luka as possible.

.

As I rode home, I thought about what Len said, about being different. I didn't think I was very different. I just did what I needed to do when it needed to be done. That had been my way of life, especially after the incident. Was that really so different.

Miku's words rang in my head for a moment. _I should believe in my heart. _What was that supposed to mean?

.

**Author's Note:** SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG! School started then there was too much homework then my grandmother died then there was /more/ work and I had to rewrite two chapters and it's just been chaos. So yeah. Sorry. N stuff. I'll try to pull up chapter 8 in a couple days or so then totally rewrite chapter nine since I moved crap around and changed so much stuff it's crazy.

I didn't think this one would change that much… then I decided to space out Rin and Len's relationship more so I totally rewrote the end of the chapter and changed some nitty gritty stuff here and there in the beginning. I hope it worked.

Different is good? What _is_ different? And what does it mean?

*failed attempt at depth XD*

So I really want to know what you guys think and see if any of you noticed changes at the end there. ^^; So please review! Even if you just started reading the story I love review spam~~ So yeah! Love all of you guys! And I'm aiming for 10 reviews before next chapter! So review and hopefully I'll update faster~~


	8. Not Afraid of the Dark

Romeo and Cinderella: Noncest Version

Chapter 8: Not Afraid of the Dark

I got home before Luka had the time to worry too much. She greeted me with a, "You're home late," but otherwise gave me no grief about it. It was strange. She'd usually be a bit more enthusiastic when chastising me about time. She must have had a long day…

I could understand. There had been a lot of long days recently.

.

Then next morning had been rather uneventful. Wake up, eat, and dread the theater coach. However, as the time to study and imitate old dead men drew near, I decided to do something excessively boring to make the time go by slower.

"Luka, can I help you wash clothes?" I asked Luka after tracking her down in one of the servant's halls.

"What?"

"I figured I might as well do something productive while I wait for the theater coach to come," I explained mostly truthfully.

"…I guess so," she replied after letting the words soak in for a moment. It was sort of sad that she was so surprised by this suggestion. I really wasn't expected to do something for someone else? Had I really been that different before? Granted, this was more for me that it was for her. But still…

I realize that I just proved myself a hypocrite, didn't I?

So I honestly hadn't washed clothes since I was eight. I loved to "help" around the house as a little girl. What could I say? I dreamed to be a housewife as a small child. Anyway, the only task Luka would actually let me do was wash clothes, so I hoped I would remember how.

We went to the right outside my room and down to the end of the hallway to one of the many the servant's staircases. We had very many staircases in this house—there were at least five. This servant's staircase wandered through a narrow, dusty hallway that led to a washing area outside. The rest of the backyard was closed off to this vicinity, which is why we had to take this special hallway to get there.

When we got outside, Luka had me fill a large tub with water as she hung up a line to dry everything after washing. We then sat down and started scrubbing.

"You know, he's just playing with you, Rin," Luka said a few minutes in.

She meant Len, didn't she? "W-what do you mean by that?" I quizzed, ever so slightly offended by her sudden comment.

"You've barely even met the guy. For all you know he might just feel sorry for you for some odd reason. Of course, he's definitely not helping. I'm sure he knows it." I stared blankly at her.

_No faith_, I thought.

Before I could add something vocally, Luka continued. "But…" But? "Who's to say you're not using him yourself."

I opened my mouth to answer then closed it.

How could he be using me? I felt so happy when I was around him. And even more, how in the _world_ could I be using him? I was a perfectly normal, content girl. At least, that's what I told myself.

She stared at me in disbelief. "You don't even get it."

"No, I don't," I snapped.

Luka and I went on with our washing duties in an uncomfortable silence. Of course, I couldn't stand us being on edge with each other for such an extended period of time so I tried fixing it after the first few moments.

"Hey, Luka?"

"…Yes?"

"Do you remember when we would come out here and wash clothes when I was little?"

Luka's expression softened a little. I could tell she was happy with the subject change, even though she still pretended to be angry with me. "Of course I do. You loved to try to help me out around the house."

I was thoughtful for a moment. "You never talked that much. I always remember you not having any sort of expression on your face, But I guess that was just when I was younger." Luka always had clouded eyes. She was always there in body, but never in mind.

Luka stopped for a moment. She didn't reply.

"Why did you never talk?"

"I don't know," she mumbled mostly under her breath. Luka had practically arrived on the doorstep when she came to my father's manor. Her parents had died very recently and she could find nowhere to go. At first, Father sent her away at the sight, but after spotting her again near the gazebo in a town garden, he took her in and had her work for him in exchange for food and a place to come home to. Her birthday was in May—she came here on her birthday—and I was born later in June; Luka was mostly quiet for about the first ten years of my life.

Sometime in September of my tenth year, my parents announced that they were going to have another baby. Something about Luka changed then. She seemed to be a little more determined and to work a little harder. She began talking more and opening up, like a flower bud in spring.

I saw her laugh and shake her head, appearing to be caught up in her memories. "I remember when you were almost eleven, and the day right before your birthday, Lily was born," she said. "You were so angry that she wasn't born just _one day _later so you could have had a birthday together. I started talking just a year or two before then, right? But when she was born, that was when I really blossomed." I saw her look up away from me and smile, a little tear flowing from her eye. "Because I knew that I didn't want her to grow up like me," she continued. "I wanted to be just as close to her as her mother was, just in case."

"Yeah…" I murmured.

After me, my parents had always wanted another daughter. It was such a blessing when Lily was finally born. Doctors had told my mother than she could not have children, and it was a miracle in itself that _I_ was there, but they didn't give up. I remembered being so happy to have my own baby sister.

"It makes me feel guilty. I feel like I really messed up with you," Luka admitted. "When Lily was born I felt like being a mother to her would be like cheating you out. I didn't connect with you when you were a baby." She took in a shaky breath. "I see her, when I look at you, Rin. Every time I see you I see her, and I get scared. I'm scared that they'll take you from me next."

I looked down. I loved Lily as much as I loved myself. She was like another part of me. Losing her was like losing my legs. I just couldn't walk around the same way.

"… I'm sorry," I whispered. I couldn't tell who I was speaking to.

.

We had finished washing all of the clothes that needed washing and hung up everything to dry. I found myself in my room sitting on my bed, just thinking—about a lot of things. But mainly, I thought about Lily. I tried to connect the points. It wasn't fair. I had given her the piece of my heart full of laughter and love and she took it from me. They were gone. She only left me with a hole, an empty cup with a crack in the bottom. I felt myself burning inside. All I could feel with the part of my heart she left was hatred and remorse. But Len… He acted like glue. It was like he could fix the hole at the bottom and I could start coming back to myself, little by little. But what would happen if Luka were right? What if he was just enjoying the ride, with no intention of staying at the destination?

That was about the time my theatre and singing coach came by for my Wednesday classes. Four solid hours of singing and acting—is there anything that you would rather be doing? _I_ could think of a few things.

.

It was five o'clock when I was finally freed; time to go to dinner. My father had called to have a family supper tonight. I prayed that he wouldn't make me sing again. He tended to do that on days that my singing coach was here, and those were the days where my voice would be worn down after working it all day.

Everyone, servants and all, either sat or stood around the table.

My father, obviously feeling important with that smug expression of his, called all to attention, though the room had already been silent.

"I am very proud to announce that we will be holding a Winter Ball at our manor in two weeks, in honor of the marriage between my Lady Rin and Sir Shion. I have not yet announced this to the Shion family, but they will be informed tomorrow afternoon." I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. "Oh, Rin I can see the plain excitement on your face." And with that my dad had officially proven that he was an idiot. _Sorry, father. This is not excitement you are seeing on my face. Rather, I am disturbed._

_Very. Greatly. Disturbed._

"Ahem, yes," he continued. "Neru if you would please do the honors of informing the Shion family…"

_I see that you love hearing yourself talk, Father,_ I thought to myself,_ but if you would, ever so kindly, cut the shit, I would be much less obliged to do something rash and or stupid to you while you sleep._

"Now! I shan't keep you waiting any longer for your meal." Thank God. By then I had just tuned the noise of my father's rambling into the background. He said some sort of prayer then finally let everyone eat.

I was starving. I had hardly eaten all day except for a small snack in between singing and reading a book about old dead guys that used to act. Thusly, it was a matter of moments before I wolfed down all of my food. I_ really_ didn't want to spend more time around my family. The forgetful small talk fluttering around me nearly made my head explode.

I excused myself from the table early. I trailed down the halls and trudged up the stairs, eventually getting up to my room. There I turned my gaze toward the corner of the room where a shadowy figure stood not so tall. She faced my direction but kept her eyes closed as she bobbed her little head to a tune she was humming. Her face was mostly hidden in the shadows and I could see little detail in any other feature, but her voice…

Her Voice sounded exactly like…

But it couldn't be…

Lily.

I gasped and she opened her eyes.

"Hello, Rin," she said sweetly. She took a step closer to me, standing in the moonlight filtering softly through the open window. "I missed you. Did you miss me?" she asked. Her head tilted to the side, open curiosity plastered on her once perfect face.

A wound looking to be from a bullet skimming her skull decorated the side of her forehead to my right. The edges of it were red and welted, a trace of scorched skin lacing the inner sore. The abrasion still bled as if fresh, running into her eyes and down her chin. She blinked, sending a few drops of red to cascade onto the marble tile. I gulped hard. Her once white sundress was now stained with mud and blood. Slits danced on her arms, the scarlet netting her pale skin like a spider's web. I felt myself gag and fought the urge to vomit.

"Rin. Are you okay? You look sick," the girl crooned. "Come over here. I'll make you feel better." I backed away slowly from her corpse-like body until I stepped on something soft. Whirling around on my toes I stared down at the tiny blonde who seemed to appear out of nowhere. She sniffed at me, a ruby red tear falling from her cheek. "You stepped on my foot," she whined.

I stared wide eyed for another moment before screaming. The little girl shot up and grabbed my face with cold, bony fingers. I fell silent before a second ticked by.

Keeping the pitiful look on her face she whimpered, "Won't you apologize to me, Rin?" Her lower lip quivered, but her fingers crushed my head like boulders. "Are you scared of me? Is that why you won't talk?"

Ripping her hands from my face, I turned tail and fled to the nearest exit I could find: my window. I opened the glass and flew outside to the wide stone siding without looking back.

_Why are you running from me,_ the Voice whispered into my mind. I almost lost my balance. _Come back, Rin. Please?_

I leapt for the window of the tower nearby and landed with little room to spare. I rushed down the dark staircase, her face reflected in every pool of moonlight. I used to find comfort in the light. The dark had always scared me, but the girl took my last comfort from me. I was stuck inside my own turmoil between the fears of the unknown and known, taking room no less than the difference between night and day.

I ran out of the building into the marketplace, now somber under the night sky. I ended up turning into an alleyway and following it until I was brought to a screeching halt. I didn't know where I was anymore. I'd gotten lost in the tangles of twists and turns and brought myself to a black void. There were two misty figures in front of her. She was laying on the ground, her lovely blonde locks slowly dying crimson and eyes staring at me through clouds. Lily, my beautiful sister Lily, lay dying on the cold stone.

I could only stare at her in shock, mayhem churning in my stomach as if merely passing my gaze over her was sinful. I hadn't realized the silence gripping me until I heard her whisper to me so softly, I almost didn't believe to hear it. Those words would haunt me for the rest of my life. The ground fell out from under me and, though my eyes stayed closed, I could still see her ghastly face until sleep took me into its dark clutches. Never before had I been so afraid to dream.

"How dare you?"

.

.

Master was the reason of my existence.

Master made me.

Master loved me.

Master helped me.

Master kept me sane.

I gave myself to Master.

Master cherished me.

Master adorned me.

Master left me.

Master sold me.

Master destroyed me.

Master haunted me.

Master betrayed me.

Master killed me.

_Master is a Monster._

.

**Author's Note:** **Ugh. I'm sick *coughhackcoughsniffle*. Sinus headache and kinda dizzy. At least it gave me extra time to review chapter eight.**

**Short chapter. (hope it wasn't boring ^^;) I cut down a lot of things but added lots of stuff, too. Very, very little is the same from last version here. I like the metaphor at the end. I have a thing for writing sections of stories in metaphors that somehow end up totally corresponding to what's going on. :DD**

**There used to be some more background stuff on everyone and it was kind of all over the place so I focused more on one character and it worked better. I'm also adding a completely new chapter next and moving stuff around! So next chapter will be **_**totally**_** new. I have no idea what I'm doing but it will probably be some more character development. Maybe add more Miku! (I love Miku in this story X3) And it's probable that I'll add even **_**more **_**completely new material just to pace myself more. **

**The identity of the Voice and the incident were revealed in this chapter. (I personally think it's all pretty obvious so I hope you see it too XD) Now, with this new information out and about, I'd love to hear what you think and where I should go with everything! And is it just me or is **_**nobody**_** replying to reviews lately? Kinda bums me out. I love talking with you guys and hearing what you have to say! Please review~~**


	9. The Tower of Glass

***WARNING: language (more of one than usual)**

**** NOTE: For best effect, start playing slow, kinda sad music or music with a sad storyline toward the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid and I haven't done one of these in a loooong time.**

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 9: The Tower of Glass

"Where the hell were you?"

…

That was a very good question.

I woke up, with a pretty bad headache, in my bed and a very irritated maid looming over me like a vulture. I had neither any idea as to how I had gotten into my own bed nor any clue as to why I should be confused about being in my own bed in the first place. As far as I remembered, I had left early from dinner and gone to bed soon after, though that didn't at all explain why I felt like my head had crashed into a rock or my face was sore.

I reached up to rub my eyes but Luka grabbed my hands before I could make contact.

"Don't touch your face! You'll only hurt yourself more," she scolded. It was then that I realized her irritation was angst over me and not anger.

I moaned in reply, too tired to use my big girl words.

"Come on, get up. I haven't gotten the chance to clean you up yet." Luka's hand found mine, since I couldn't exactly see to save my life at the moment, and she led me across the hall to the nearest bathroom. Sitting down on a stool, I heard water running followed by the sensation of something soft and cool coming in contact with my face. It felt very nice at first, though as it continued I noticed soreness in my face ceasing to die down. "What did you _do_ to yourself, Rin?"

I muttered the tones associated with "I don't know," shrugging my shoulders for added effect.

It would be a while before the full extent of the situation hit me. Luka rinsed off my face, wiped the hair out of my eyes, and even went so far as to undress me, checking everywhere for cuts and bruises that I had no explanation for when she asked me about them. After she had wiped me over, she stood back and stared at me, trying to hide her horror with a hand over her mouth. I sent Luka a questioning look and in return she went to the corner of the room and directed a mirror to my bare body. Light bruises battered my legs, and though I had never seen them before, they looked to be mostly healed. A small scrape danced along my right shoulder as if I had fallen and not braced myself, but it, too, looked almost ready to fall off, not red and swollen as it should have been. Then, I looked at my face. It was not the easiest task in the world to bruise your face. Sure, one could be slapped and have a red mark for an hour if it was a solid blow, but rarely would one be hit hard enough for the mark to cause bleeding under the skin. Around my mouth were the prints of a small hand. It looked like someone with mud on their fingers had grabbed me by the face, but when I tried to rub the marks away, it only caused pain.

"Rin. What did—?"

"I don't know," I said, cutting off Luka's question and shaking my head. "I… don't know."

.

Earlier that morning, Luka told me, a man found me in an alleyway near his home. I was cold and looked to be hurt or dead but, recognizing me as a noble of the Kagamine family, the man rushed me back to my manor where Luka took me and dashed me up to my room (The man was thanked with a sum of money that would buy bread and meat for his household for a week). Luka set me in my bed and heated a bag of sand to try to warm me up. Then she could only wait and hope for me to awaken.

"We can't let my father see me like this," I dictated after Luka had dressed me in fresh apparel. "He'll make assumptions and I'll be in trouble and some innocent person will be in trouble and there would just be _too _much unnecessary trouble that could have easily been avoided."

Luka looked at me expectantly for a moment then sighed and left the room. "I'll be right back," she called behind me. After a few moments passed, she returned with a little box. She opened the box and pulled out a brush. "Powder—for your face," she explained. She dusted my face over a few times then directed me back toward the mirror. The bruises on my face were hardly noticeable, especially to someone who wasn't looking for them.

"How effective is this going to be?" I questioned. "Will it stay?"

"Just don't dunk your face in a tub of water and you'll be fine," Luka muttered somewhat irritably. _Somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. She sighed again. "It should at least last you through the visit with the Shions."

And _I_ just fell out of the bed altogether. The last time the Shions visited, Kaito kissed me in a Library then I freaked out and sprinted outside, literally running into a new friend then later got nearly raped with said new friend that same evening. In other words, the word "Shion" brought forth very mixed feelings.

I let out an exasperated sigh. This could only lead to trouble—the exact kind of trouble that I'd had Luka dust my face with white crap for to avoid. You know that feeling of sudden fear that you can get when you process that certain bad things are going to add together and there will most likely be one _giant_ bad outcome? That's what happened to me.

"Just try to survive today, okay?" Luka asked me.

"I can _try_," I supposed.

"And don't kill anyone, either."

"That I cannot promise," I exhaled, not all that sarcastically.

I returned to my room and looked at my clock next to my bed that read three P.M.—wait, three? As in three o'clock! I must have slept through half of the day! At this rate the Shions would be at the manor in a matter of an hour or two. I barely had any time to savor before their arrival. This brought forth a ridiculous amount of turmoil in my heart, striking me nearly immobile with petty, childish grief. Thusly, I proceeded to sulk in my room, face plunged into a small mountain of pillows, until I heard the magic words:

"Rin! Would you come down, please? We have company!"

Did you hear that? It was the sound of my father; mind-fucking me with nine words. Oh, the power of literature.

I reluctantly pushed myself up from my nearly-suffocating clump-o-pillow and straightened up the rat's nest that I used as my excuse for hair. I then found some sort of shoe that wouldn't cause me to fall down the stairs if I wore it, which took a_ lot_ of time and a theoretical shovel to uncover, not to mention its pair. Finally, I crept out of my room and trudged down the hall and the first few steps before going into "princess mode" and acting as if I had an ounce of self-respect. The indigo dress that Luka had stuffed me into gave me just enough presence to look like royalty from the corner of one's eye, but was azure enough not to get me arrested. (If one was not of direct royal blood it was frowned upon to wear violet. The law had died down in more recent years, but it was better to be safe than sorry… granted I certainly wasn't being safe.) The dress was decorated with black embroidery and a few faux pearls made of white glass; though they were so small that no one could possibly notice they were fake unless the person were imposing on your personal space. The sleeves were long and slender, puffing out at the shoulders then hugging my arms the rest of the way down. This dress was usually saved for very special occasions; I honestly had no idea why I had to wear it now. It wasn't like the Shions were all that special or anything. Sure they may have been of higher class nobility than even _my_ family was but still…

I finally arrived at the foyer and greeted my not-so-welcomed guests with a curtsey. "I apologize on the behalf of my punctuality," I lied through my teeth, "for I was simply a mess when you arrived. I'd hate for such guests as you to have to see me in such disorder." I smiled. _There_ were my big girl words. I had been looking for them everywhere. And it apparently took a very unfortunate series of events to find them.

"Would you care for a drink and bit of socialization as we wait for the food to be prepared?" my father fancied the guests. As Kaito's parents agreed with shining faces, my father turned back to me. "Rin, my dear, why don't you take Sir Shion out to the balcony? I do believe the sun is just setting. It would be quite the view."

I grinned at him. "Of course, Father. I would love to." I tried very, very hard not to vomit at the idea of being alone with _him…_

Alone.

_Again._

I gestured for the sapphire-haired monster to follow me. I started down the Grand Hallway then took a right at the doors to the Ballroom. There, at the end of the hallway was a tall, swirling staircase that led to a glass tower. The tower was the highest building in the West City besides the clock tower. We climbed the cold staircase to the top where the floor spread out eight meters across. The clear windows were decagonal in shape and took up nearly all the wall space, the floor a lovely pearl tile that glowed peach in the slowly dimming sunlight. I'd used to go to this tower often, especially as the sun rose and set. It was my quiet place when I needed to be alone. I had taken Lily up here a few times as well. She always loved this tower. In fact, at one time she was playing so rowdily in it she ran right into one of the windows and cracked the glass. Father had never found the time to replace it…

Two balconies jutted out from opposite sides of the tower, one toward the east and one to the west, marked by stain glass door faces that cast beautiful light on the floor when hit just right. There was no furniture in the tower except one long, mahogany chair and table with a quill pen and blank parchment paper on it. A long time ago my mother would come up here and write poetry. She would sometimes read her poems to me. They had always been beautiful.

Nothing but good memories could ever be made in this tower. It truly broke my heart to break that tradition.

I opened the stained door that led to a stone overhang outside the Glass Tower. It peered directly west, right into the eye of the sunset. I leaned on the railing with one elbow, captivating myself with memories as I stared over the horizon, forgetting about Kaito's presence near me. When I was a little girl, I would play up here with my parents watching me smiling. I couldn't have been older than five, but I remembered those times so clearly. Back then, my family had been so close. My mother read to me every night. We had dinner together every day. My father loved me.

A word from Kaito yanked me out of my thoughts. I immediately hardened my expression and tried to think of something that would insult his integrity when he said whatever he had to say.

"Rin…" he began.

"What!" I snapped.

"You don't have to pretend," he said. "I know you don't like me. Hell, you might even hate me…" Hate didn't even_ begin_ to cover it, babe. "But I really care about you, and if we're going to make this thing work, I'd like you to at least give me a chance." Pfft. Not likely. "I was surprised by this whole marriage thing, too. Believe me. And I would hate for you to have to spend the rest of your life with someone you don't even like." Aha! I see we agree on something. "So please, Rin. Maybe, if we try, we can learn to stand each other. I don't want us to end up like some people out there. I want a way out as bad as you do."

Hah! A way out! That was funny. There was no way out of this sort of thing. Once your fate has been decided for you, you can't take it back. It wasn't a game. There was no bending the rules.

"Please, Rin. You don't have to do it for me. Do it for you. Do it for the people you actually care for, and I'll do it for you, too, Rin." There was a pause as he, I saw in my peripheral vision, looked over at me.

I blinked slowly, letting his words soak in.

"I just need one chance, Rin, one chance," he pleaded. "I know you don't want to give that to me, but please. I beg of you. Everyone deserved at least one chance."

"… Not everyone gets the chances they deserve…" I muttered.

I saw shock spread across Kaito's face that morphed into a sort of troubled deliberation.

I shut my eyes.

"Rin, you're crying," Kaito said.

I opened my eyes, fluttering, scattering drops of water on the sleeve of my dress. I hadn't even realized…

"Is there something on your mind? Something you want to talk about?" he queried.

Without thinking, I nodded. I had wanted to talk about it for a long time, actually. About six months, it had tugged on my heart.

"People have talked about her… with me. But no one has ever asked me how I feel about it," I started softly.

"Rin… how do you feel?"

I felt something break inside of me. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew what it did.

"I feel guilty… and betrayed."

He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Six months ago, my sister disappeared. It was her birthday. She had just turned seven years old. Everyone was so proud of her; we gave her a lovely white dress that morning to wear. We were all preparing a party for her. I was told to watch her, but… I didn't watch her closely enough. During a game of hide and seek, Lily, my beautiful sister, Lily, snuck outside and ran into the city. I looked all over the house for her and I couldn't find her. I told the maids and they searched, too. We were looking for hours, some even hunting through the marketplace to find her, but she was nowhere was she to be found. Three days passed." My voice started to crack in the middle of my words. "Three days and we heard something." I paused, trying to recollect myself. "A man had been going through an alleyway and he saw two things. He saw a bloodstain on the ground and a dirty—" I breathed deeply "—a dirty little white dress."

I could see the image before me. I went with my father to look at what this man found. The blood was dried and brown, scattered around the alley in puddles and sprinkles; the little white dress lay tattered and rumpled. It was all so clear to me, but what had been done to her I couldn't even begin to imagine.

I broke out into sobs. Kaito squeezed my hand a bit in a gesture of comfort. I knew he was afraid to get any closer.

"She was seven years old!" I screamed, breaking in and out of audibility. "She was seven _damn_ years old! She was _shot!" _I screeched. "Some damned bastard _shot her_!" My knees gave and I fell to the stone. "Who would do that? _Who would do that!_" I wept. "Seven years old… seven years old… only seven years old…"

Kaito knelt down beside me and held me in an embrace. It was then that I felt how cold I was. I cried into his shoulder, repeating myself over and over. I must have fallen to hysteria. So much time passed that I couldn't even keep track of it. The sun fell to the horizon, threatening darkness at any moment.

That was when Kaito tiled my face up. His expression was saturated with concern, and that concern slowly changed to a sort of dismay. His thumb traced the dark, tender prints ringing my mouth with a hesitant curiosity.

"Rin… what happened to you?

.

**Author's Note: I need more Kaito and Miku! (Btw next chapter, I think, will be a Miku chapter so I'm really excited~~~) So what do you guys think? It's been a while since I actually just wrote without a basic outline or chapter to edit so I hope I'm not just failing through my fingers here. ^^; ****At least I updated on time….**

**Kinda short chapter. I really hope everything makes sense since I kinda proofread most of this only once and it was, like, midnight. _ Rin keeps on struggling with her very, very negative mixed feelings toward Kaito and I wanted to take this chapter to give him a little relational development. I cried while writing the ending… but whenever I reread what I write I don't cry. It's kinda sad. I guess I can just never get quite in "the zone" the same way, ya know? **

**Slow transition here, pretty much. I think I'll be taking the next few chapters and using them for, essentially, relationships. I hope next chapter is longer… I think it will be…. Or maybe not… I **_**really**_** hope so. XD**

**Has anyone read a pirate fic on here yet? I've never seen one… So I'm hoping I might be the first! ^^ Cuz there's this sequel to this story that I'll start (Actually I have half of chapter one) whenever I finish this story… and it will be **_**amazing**_**. And piratastic. :DD**

**Thanks so much for reading everyone~! I'd looooove for you to review! I love to hear what you guys have to say. ^^ And those who do review know that I always get **_**really**_** excited about writing and talking and it's almost impossible to get out of a conversation with me. ^^; Thanks again~**

**Anonymous:**

Juzinha: **Thank you sooooo much for reading and reviewing! Chapter nine is here! I can't wait for the next one either. XD (Gosh I feel like such a goody goody. lolz)**

****NOTE** I want 65 reviews before updating this next. So even if I finish writing chapter ten, I won't be updating until then. So be informed anonymous reviewers!  
><strong>


	10. I am My Own Worst Enemy

**THANKS FOR OVER ****2000**** VIEWZ GAIZ EVEN THOUGH YOU PROBABLY HATE MY BY NOW SO YEAH THANKS ANYWAY**

**Forgive me if the chapter is a little rough. Most of the editing took place very late at night and I didn't have an editor for the last half of the story (except my editors never really change anything in my stories so…..) tell me if I made a stupid mistake of some sort. ^^; That would be greatly appreciated.**

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 10: I am my Own Worst Enemy

The Shions left shortly after my "episode" on the balcony. Kaito faked feeling sick, forcing the family home. I guessed he wasn't that bad of a guy after all, but I didn't feel I could give my heart to him, or what was left of it, that is.

I had dinner in my room that night, rocking the sleeping gown look as I sat around and stared at blank walls. This didn't bother me, though. I always enjoyed time to think by myself, especially with such conflicting emotions crashing in a miniature war inside my stomach.

So I continued to blankly stare at my blank walls and even hummed a little tune to myself. It was only when I heard the harmonies that I realized the walls were staring back.

One look into her eyes and everything flooded back to me. Her scarred face, her slashed arms, her lonely Voice, her sterling blue eyes looking at me through glass.

I suddenly wasn't as confused as to why I was hurt in the morning. A realization like that should be a good thing, right? Yes. Of course. Lack of confusion was something one strove for. So why did I want to forget it all again?

"Rin, why did you stop? I want to sing with you. Teach me to sing as prettily as you, Rin," Lily whined. The broken girl stood just a few footsteps away from me. She looked like an old porcelain doll that had cracked over years of careless play, then been abandoned in a corner, forgetting what love felt like though it had been poured into her all through life. "I always loved your voice, Rin." The pitiful thing stepped toward me and gently caressed my neck with icy fingertips. "Please, will you share your voice with me?" Her cold fingers tightened around my trachea, nails digging into my skin.

I couldn't breathe. Even with her hand off of my throat, I felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. The corners of my vision began to darken.

"It'll only last for a second," she whispered bitterly into my ear. "I promise."

The sound of an opening window pulled me away. Lily, the suffocation, her Voice, they were all gone. I took in a huge gasp of air and looked toward the window with no sense of fear. Anything would have been better than Hell. Robbery? Murder? Rape? I'm all for it. Bring on the man slaughter.

To my relief—I guess—there were no robbing-psychotic-rapists at my window. Rather, it was a familiar head of blonde hair and pair of sea-green eyes.

"Rin? What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Len asked me. Was it dark? I was sure I'd had a lantern lit earlier. It was barely sundown, right? I looked past the man in my window and saw the waning figure of a moon floating drearily above his head. I turned my attention back on Len. His eyes held my gaze for a moment before he let himself inside, not bothering to close the window behind him.

He sat next to me on my bed and moved the hair from my face. He tilted his head as he looked at my neck, touching a spot in the middle of my throat then licking the dark liquid from his finger as if trying to identify it without light to prove him wrong.

"Rin, why is there blood on your neck?" I couldn't say I knew exactly what he'd just asked me. At that moment I couldn't think clearly. But my eyes never left his face. There were only two thoughts going through my head.

One: Len had just broken into my house again with no logical reason other than just coming to see me.

Two: Lily was gone.

Lily was gone.

Oh my God she left. I had to remember what just happened! I couldn't let myself forget again. I hastily got up and sought out a pen and ink. I found the objects on my bedside table (where they always were) and scribbled down the word _**Lily**___on a flat surface. I didn't exactly care what I wrote it on at the time—I think it was actually some ribbon I had worn a few days previous—whatever it was worked.

"Rin? What are you…?" Len began but trailed off. I turned around wide-eyed and tackled him into a hug, causing him to fall backwards onto my bed. "You're beginning to worry me, Rin," he huffed from underneath my weight. An indescribable sensation poured over me in that moment. I felt myself smiling into Len's chest. I felt safe there. He could protect me. "Are you okay?" I'm perfectly okay. I'm better than okay. Dare I say it, I was happy. And maybe even more than that.

"Kiss me."

I could see Len's leer in the pale moonlight before complying with my request then, after a generous amount of face-eating (what can I say? I didn't have enough dinner), we parted to catch our breath.

"So what was that all about earlier?" Len panted.

"I just realized something," I replied. "Len Kagamine, I think I just might like you."

"Is that so?"

"It's certainly a possibility."

More like I had fallen hard and hit rock bottom. I would let him screw me over if that would fill his sweet little heart with content.

And he was using _me_ like a slender-handled gardening implement.

.

I woke up about half an hour before the sun. The barely legible clock next to my side read five thirty-two in the morning. Happy to be able to sleep more, I let out a gusty sigh and nearly rolled on top of Len. A pulse of alarm shot through me and I looked down under the comforter to see that my clothes were still on. I sighed again, this time with relief. Memories of time only a few hours ago flooded back to me. I hadn't done anything I'd regret, just a bit of interesting touching a girl like me wasn't exactly used to. I turned my attention to staring at Len until he woke up. It was a technique that usually worked when Luka did it to me, so why not Len, too?

Well it didn't work because he was awake already, but it was worth a try.

"You moan in your sleep," he said. How that related to anything, I did not know. "It sounds sad."

Perhaps that was because I'd been suffering from chronic depression ever since my seven-year-old sister died six months ago… No, that couldn't be it. In what world did that make people sad? Certainly not this one. No sir. I might as well be dancing in the streets.

I took another moment before saying something myself, though it didn't relate to Len's statement. "You should leave—before my maids find you."

He stared at me for a minute; his eyes narrowed like he was interpreting what I said, or was it what I didn't say that had him pondering? "I guess I should," Len determined. "Wouldn't want you getting in trouble or anything." He started to get up, but I held on to his arm before he could make it out of bed.

"Wait." He looked at me, slightly confused. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll come back again tonight."

Len smirked at me for a moment then kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I promise."

I smiled in the pale moonlight and freed his arm. He picked up his shirt, discarded carelessly on the floor—how it got there I do not know—then left the same way he arrived.

It was odd. I was sure he'd left the window open when he came in.

.

"I presume you and Len had fun last night," Luka said, waking me up around two hours after I'd bid my farewells to Len. "Not _too_ much fun, I hope," she continued teasingly.

"Luka! How did you…" I trailed off. When _didn't_ Luka know what was going on? It was somewhat odd at times. But it's one of those things that one got over in a few days' time.

"You _are_ aware he's using you, Rin, right?" she queried without explaining herself or anything convenient like that.

I half-grimaced. "Yeah, I know. But…"

"But what? Do you think you love him?" she pried.

"I do love him! I really do. He comes and all of my worries go away. So I don't care if he's using me because…" I trailed off, not really sure what I was trying to say.

"He completes you? He heals you? He stops you from thinking of the bad things in life?"

"Yeah. He does… just that. How do you know these things?"

Luka laughed a little to herself, tilting her head down. "You're exactly like every other girl, Rin. You may not realize it, but you have more in common with the common maid than you know." She stared back up into my eyes, more serious than before. "You know what you're doing? You're using him to hide."

"Hide! What do I have to hide from?" I almost shouted.

"Let's see… Your duties, your marriage, your _memories_. You are using him _to hide. _ Tell me, Rin. What is it that you're running from? Is it your parents? Is it Kaito? Or maybe it's _Lily._"

I felt a tear fall down my face. I stared past Luka's eyes. I was sure she was still looking sternly into my soul. Was I really so transparent? Or maybe she had just known me for too long.

"Rin, you're really tormenting yourself. I don't like watching you fall, lower and lower each day." She stopped to think for a moment. "I just hope that you can figure out what you need to do before someone else decides for you."

"Is that a threat?" I whispered, still not meeting her eyes.

"No, Rin. It's a black vow."

.

The evening came faster than usual, or maybe time had dragged on. Perhaps my mind had been buzzing more throughout the day, making me lose all concept of time. I'd been pretty confused lately. The last thing I wanted to do was make a rational decision or do something productive or "adult" of the sort. There was no way I could ever grow up, I decided; I never learned how.

Nevertheless, all I could do was _think_ about how I didn't want to think or become an adult or anything. It would be so convenient for some distraction to magically come by and pull me away from the word. No decisions, no commitments, no worries.

That was around the time the window opened. The feeling that fell over me at the sound could be described the same way a smoker feels when they inhale the char of tobacco. I instantly relaxed, knowing that around him I had no obligations. The world could work for me like it always had. I didn't have to make choices about trivial matters, like manners or tones of voice or being the most perfect, beautiful _lady_ I could be.

If that's not love, I don't know what is. Of course, I didn't know that I had ever even felt love before. But at least I _felt_ something around him.

"Hey," he said with a glint in his eye. "You called?"

My face relaxed into an expression of ease and maybe a touch of mischief. "So glad you answered." Len let himself in, remembering to close the window this time, then walked over to me, looking at me expectantly before closing the space and resting his chin on my head with his arms loosely hung on my waist.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

"Now that you're here."

He chuckled and held me closer. "Wanna talk?"

I moaned a bit at the idea and rested my head on his chest. "I don't want to think at_ all_. It's been a long day."

"It has, hasn't it?"

"So long…" I savored the moment just a second longer. "Hey." I released myself from his grasp and looked up at his lovely, sea green eyes. "Come on. I want to take you somewhere." I grabbed Len's hand and started to drag him, quietly, through the dark halls.

"Where are we going?" he inquired, matching his pace to mine so no suspicious noise was made.

"You'll see."

I took him through a maze of hallways that led to my favorite swirling staircase to my favorite room. The glass in the tower seemed not to exist in this reality. I felt as if the room were magically floating above everything else. The faint moonlight made weak streaks of light on the tile from behind an airy layer of clouds. Something about the feel of this tower… It was like a dream—a very sweet dream. I still had yet to make a bad memory in this place. It was like my slice of heaven. It never got completely dark in there, and you never got scared. It was its own little world that one would simply observe the outside from. It wasn't connected.

"What is this place?" Len whispered, as if raising his voice could break it.

"My room," I stated, walking toward the middle of the space. My bare feet made soft pats on the tile as I walked. My feet weren't cold. The air of the tower didn't match that of the outside. The glass seemed to magnify the sunlight in the winter, keeping the room from freezing, but it was still cool in the summer. I found myself stepping further to one of the glass panes next to the mahogany desk. I placed a hand on the glass. It was so smooth that my hand was back at my side in a moment, not even a print left on the perfect surface. I felt Len follow me a few moments after then grab me by the waist. He kissed my neck and started to slide the shoulders of my dress down, though it wasn't like he could get very far— the dress was quite tight for I hadn't gotten around to getting into a more comfortable garment by the end of the day.

I stopped him anyway. "Slow down, Len," I giggled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to make you feel good," he breathed, "and it was much easier in that nightgown you had on last night. What happened to that? It's _so_ hard to touch you now."

I felt heat rush to my face. I thanked the darkness so Len wouldn't see.

"Your heart is beating fast. Are you nervous?" he purred into my ear. I felt my face heat up more. One of Len's hands was pressed over my heart and the other rested on my shoulder pressing little circles in my collarbone in an awkwardly pleasant massaging movement. "I know; let's play a game."

"Game?" I choked out, then immediately cleared my throat. "What kind of game?" I asked much more clearly, managing to control the stutter.

Rather than act like a sensible human being and tell me of what game he was speaking, Len lead me from behind and placed me in a sitting position on the wide mahogany desk. I supported myself from behind with both arms so I wouldn't fall backwards and accidentally kick Len in the face.

"You just relax and I'll do all the work, m'kay?" he said. I stared at him skeptically before nodding. He smirked. "I'll put my hand on your leg and you tell me when you get nervous. It's easy."

"What's this game called, anyway?" I inquired suspiciously.

"The Nervous Game." Creative title.

"Okay…"

He reached down and grabbed the base of my leg right above my ankle.

"Are you nervous yet?"

Nervous didn't even begin to cover it. "No," I lied.

He slid his hand halfway up my calf. "How about now?"

"No..." Then he just _totally_ cheated and moved his hand halfway up my thigh, making me jump forward and land up close and personal with Len's face. "Okay maybe just a little bit."

This is the part where Len and I kiss for the rest of the night until I'm so exhausted I fall asleep in his arms then wake up in an empty bed. A bit of disappointment washed over me at the sight, or lack thereof, rather, until a spotted a note on the table next to the head of my bed. There were three words beautifully scripted onto it, boasting obvious training in penmanship.

"You're mine tonight."

What it meant? I could only _begin_ to imagine.

.

**Author's Note: I bet you all hate me now. How long has it been? A month? Yeah that's what I thought. Well other than my severe case of writer's block (which I'm sure none of you take as a good excuse) I also ended up having to write ALL of this chapter rather than rearranging and editing as I've done so long before. I still have a lot of relationships to straighten out and whatnot, as if you didn't guess that before. But you forgive me cuz of my little makeout scene at the end, yes? Though it was kind of a short chapter….**

**Hopefully the change of pace is interesting for you guys (that have read before AND my newbies~ … I have newbies right?), with little twists and turns and creepy little dead sisters. I should try to write in some humor here and there. It's weird. I'm usually a comedy writer and here I am with my romantic tragedy just singin' la~dee~da~. That sounds kinda like a song. NEW DECISION I will write this song and make a hit single and become rich and then publish these stupid books (actually I like them so…..) And become a college professor of visual arts in Australia and have a big house and two kids and then learn how to surf.**

**Anyway, aside from my hopes and dreams, I'd like to know how you interpret the characters I have! :DD Who's your favorite, who do you not like, what do you see in whoever, that kind of thing. ^^**

**Okay. I'm going to be monomaniacal and aim for **_**77 **__**reviews**___**before the next update. I don't think I'll have to write every bit of next—wait… yeah I think I have to write all of next chapter… So I'll try to be fast if you guys try to review, kay? :DD**

**Replies to Anonymous:**

**VocaDancer: I love this story! It's not going to end for a while~~ I'm thinking over ten more chapters.**

**I'm glad you felt something at all. I was going for emotion but I can never tell if I'm actually making anyone feel anything.**

**Chapter is finally here! TT~TT It took so long. DX I don't even have a good excuse except two dances over the weekends, Halloween, and homework.**

**: Account or no account thanks so much for bothering to review!**

**MY GOAL IS TO MAKE YOU CRY! Lol jk but really. Glad you felt something at all! I feared I didn't have that emotional aspect that I really needed. Sorry for being so late!**

**IceCreamOtaku: Lolz. A review is a review. I'm not that picky. XD **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! And especially the cookie~~**

**kakonoyume: (isn't everyone? XD) I like this version better as well~~ Isn't that terrible? XD I wish that tower were real. It always seems like a dream whenever I describe it. I really want to go there sometime…**

**Really sorry I was so late! T~T I feel awful. I really hope I can get a new chapter up sooner next time. But thanks for reviewing anyway~~**

**(long note is long)**


	11. A Side of F ing with Your Ridiculous?

**You know what would have been so cool? If I updated chapter 11 at 11:11 on 11-11-11. I wish I had realized that earlier. I totally would have updated sooner.**

**Oh yeah and BY THE WAY. There's kinda some slightly "mature" stuff in the end or whatever. So yeah… Lil bit of implication here and there. But nothing too… creative per say.  
>And I think there's more cursing than usual in this chapter. (I only got to reread and edit this thing once so I apologize if it's a bit rusty in places.<strong>

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 11: Would You Like a Side of F***ing with Your Ridiculous?

Saturday, December 24th, 1690; Day before Christmas, seven days till New Year's Eve. I could honestly care less about Christmas. I guess it meant a little more to the peasants that had next to nothing, but I already got whatever I wanted. And that whole Christmas, celebrating Jesus whatever thing didn't exactly turn me on either. Perhaps the story just isn't as hooking in a monotonous Latin voice, since that's all the church officials ever spoke in and was basically the reason I had to learn the language in the first place. But there was something magical that I felt whenever I thought of New Year's. It was as if that day could finally let me find peace or something stupid like that. I felt like such a loser. What did I have to be upset about? I had a big house. I had clothes on my back. I had food to eat. I didn't have very many friends but I had servants and that was good, too. I had a family, well, most of a family, and I think they loved me sometimes but they didn't really talk to me that much so I don't know. They gave me all these things but ever since Lily died they kind of ignored me. Actually, they did that when she was born as well. I understand that they were busy with the baby at first, but after her it was like I didn't exist anymore. They gave up on me. Lily had so much potential and charisma and I was the girl smiling in the background hoping that someone would look at _me_ next and tell me how good _I_ was and ask me how _my_ day went. But I didn't feel any resentment. That's not constructive.

Then, of course, I had Len. We had a… unique relationship. Yes, let's call it that. I used him to hide from my feelings and he used me as his hoe. We were mutually giving. That's healthy, right?

I sighed and stood up from where I was sitting in the corner of my room. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. Gazing down into the marketplace as I had done so many times before, I gasped at the sight of my favorite twin-tailed friend. I quickly got dressed and put on a cloak then checked the time—eleven o'clock—before rushing outside.

"Miku!" I called. As soon as she saw me she dropped all of her groceries onto the ground and rushed over to pull me into a tight hug.

"Rin!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in _ages_."

Sure. We had only met each other a week ago, but we bonded quite deeply over the short time that we knew each other. I had never really had a friend aside from Luka before, and even then, Luka was more like a sister or a mother, family. Miku was kind, considerate, optimistic, everything I needed. I was glad to have someone like her close to me.

Miku pulled back and looked at me, beaming. "Rin…" she whispered, and then said more loudly, "How have you been?"

I didn't want to lie and say the times were good. "Pretty stressed actually," I sighed. "I've had a complicated week. But I'm glad to see you again!" See that? I can tell the truth when I want to… I just usually don't want to.

Miku frowned. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head no. "Now is not the time or place." _But thanks for asking_, I wanted to add. Most people didn't care that much.

"Oh yes of course. Well if you can't talk now, how about joining my family and me for dinner next week. We always celebrate the New Year with a big dinner and exchange of gifts. My culture celebrates the New Year kind of how you do Christmas. Merry Christmas Eve, by the way!"

I giggled. "You, too! And I would _love_ to join you and your family for New Year's. Would it be alright for me to invite the rest my family as well? That is, if they don't already have plans."

"We would be honored if other members of the Kagamine household could attend," Miku said with a bow.

I gave her another smile and embrace. "Oh! Your groceries!" I yipped, looking behind Miku to find that they had already disappeared. "Looks like someone took them while we were talking."

Miku huffed. "I should really learn to keep up with my bags," she muttered.

"Hey, since you're here, would you like to come in for some tea. And I'll pay you back for those groceries. I surprised you and made you drop them, anyway."

"Oh, no. I have the money and I should really get—"

"Please?" I implored. "Just a cup of tea. I can get Luka right on it."

"Oh, alright," Miku renounced. "But I'm paying for my groceries."

"Not if I can help it," I sang.

Miku and I made our way back to my whale-sized living space (actually I had only seen pictures of whales, never in person) and I called on Luka to make the tea.

"Cream and sugar?" Luka asked. "I know Rin will say yes, but how about you, Miku?"

"Oh, no. I like my tea plain. Thank you for asking." Hard core.

Luka bowed as she backed away. "Of course."

As Luka retreated to boil the water, Miku and I turned our attention back toward each other.

"So why were you out getting groceries by yourself anyway? Shouldn't a servant be doing that work for you?"

"My parents have been working them so hard lately; I wanted to lift the weight off of their shoulders a bit," she explained. "And this way I can get more of the fruits and vegetables that I like," she added with a light heart.

"That's so considerate of you," I marveled. She was such a strange girl and, dare I say, selfless.

Luka then returned with a tray with two teacups and set it on the circular table between Miku and myself. "Be careful. It's still hot," she cautioned before returning to her kitchenly duties that adorned her weekends.

"So, Miku, how has your family life been going?"

She sighed, looking down into her teacup. "Honestly? It's going fine. I talk to my parents and my brother like normal, everyone seems happy, but something doesn't feel right. I told my parents about… what happened that night and they didn't say anything. They looked at me sadly for a moment then thought up excuses to leave the room. My brother was a little more sympathetic when I got around to mentioning it to him, but it wasn't like that helped much. I'm usually so close to my family, especially my mother. I guess I'm just a bit confused by it all."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I wish I could help." I could imagine what Miku was going through; of course I couldn't compare it to any trust that had betrayed me. I had never trusted anyone enough that it could hurt me if they broke their promises.

Hadn't I?

"No, it's okay. The fact that you care is enough." Miku put on a small smile. "Thank you." Miku looked up on the walls for something then turned back to me. "Would you happen to have the time?"

I looked to my sides but, alas, found no clock. "No, but I do suppose it would be around time for you to leave."

"Yes, I do believe so. Thank you for having me over. It was nice."

"Indeed…" Miku and I stood up then looked at each other for a moment before she tackled me into an air-tight squeeze.

She finally let go and bid her final farewells. "See you next week!" She called over her shoulder before making her way out.

"See you then."

.

My father decided that today would be a family dinner night. It was Christmas Eve and of _course_ we should all eat together and enjoy the festivity. It was actually a tradition he had started after Lily was born. With her gone, I was ever so slightly surprised that he called this meeting at all, especially because his only perfect child had been shot in the face and now haunted the dreams of his other _invisible_ daughter. Or perhaps she had just been hiding behind the other perfect Voice.

Luka summoned me from my room as soon as dinner was ready. She silently led me through the corridors to the dining area. Food was laid out all across the table, contrary to the usual servants bringing each piece out course by course. There appeared to be every type of animal known to man laying out dead on the table and drenched in homemade sauces and spice rubs. There was an assortment of carbohydrates as well, though it was hard to find them in the maze of meats. Merry freaking Christmas, people.

"Rin!" my father exclaimed. "How nice of you to join us. Would you care to have the honor or saying the prayer?"

I smiled at him briefly. "Oh, but I love hearing you say it, Father," I feigned. That and there was some very, very Latin prayer that I really, really didn't know and truly, truly didn't want to try to say.

"Oh, of course darling." It was like he was trying to buy back my love after ignoring me for God knows how many years. I tuned out the Latin babble of the background and tried to think happy thoughts. The future! I loved the future. I loved the idea that things could move on and that there was still hope. I loved change. I heard the magic words and used them as my cue to do that trinity cross thing at the end of prayer. (If you haven't noticed I wasn't exactly the best Catholic in the world, but don't let my family know that. They probably still thought I was an angel.)

I was finally able to sit down and start attacking the mounds of monster carcasses sprawled out on the table. Not that I really cared. There were plenty of small creatures out and about, terrorizing villages and eating chickens. As long as I didn't eat any dogs. Dogs were cool. You don't eat dogs. Or horses…

"What's your opinion on it, Rin?" my father asked me while I totally wasn't paying attention to the issue at hand.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, questioning the question.

"Getting together with the Shions for New Year's. It would be a great time for you two to bond, don't you think? Seeing as your fiancée fell ill our last meeting," Father suggested.

"Actually, I had alternate ideas for New Year's," I clarified. "A good friend of mine from the Hatsune household has invited our family for a New Year's dinner. I'm planning on attending," I stated, making sure he knew my intentions.

"Hatsune? That's a strange name. I've never heard of them."

"They moved here about a year ago," I explained. "In their culture New Year's is very festive, kind of like how _most_ people celebrate Christmas over here." _Except us_, I added mentally.

"Hatsunes, huh? I don't know. We don't know them as a family so…"

"I'm going, Father," I asserted. "Miku Hatsune is a very close friend of mine. I told her I would be there and I am not one to break a promise."

"Then how have _I_ not heard of her?" my father meddled.

I stood up in a bit of rage. "Maybe because _she_ is a thousand times closer to me _than you will ever be!_" And with that I turned and stamped to the door. "I'll be in the Library," I said without turning back. "Don't disturb me… or I'll join my sister in Hell."

.

Anger pumped through my bloodstream like a wild beast. It took all of my self-control not to set every book in sight on fire. Instead, I sat on one of the few comfortable pieces of furniture in the house and picked at my nails. There were all kinds of grime under there. How did I live with myself for the past hour? (Yes. I tend to pick at my nails on a regular basis. Don't judge.) After sitting there for at least twenty minutes and deciding nobody was going to come in and raid my privacy, I sought out a clock. It had to be at least seven thirty… make that eight. Where had the time gone? I sighed and retreated back to my comfortable couch. The moon was barely one-fourth visible. It appeared that the New Year would be accompanied by a new moon. I smiled to myself at the thought of all things anew again. I knew something would come of it. I didn't know what it was yet, may it be divine or evil, but at least it was something. It's not like things could get any worse. Who knew it would be so hard turning eighteen?

I heard the sound of something opening and closing. Irritation shot through me in a moment. Turns out I wasn't as calmed as I thought I was.

"If you're here to try to make me feel better, you'd best leave," I hissed without looking at the mystery visitor or where they came from.

"After I came all this way? Isn't that a bit harsh, babe?"

The irritation was replaced with alarm. "Len!" I yelped. "How did you know I was in here?" I continued more skeptically.

"Lucky guess," he claimed, leaping over the back of my couch to sit next to me. "Did you miss me?" he asked, placing his arms possessively around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"I was occupied," I held.

"Ooh. You sound upset. Would you like to discuss it? I know you lovely ladies enjoy talking about your feelings. What do you feel?" What was he, my therapist?

"I feel… like punching someone… in the face."

"How very lady-like of you. Why is that?"

"Because my mom doesn't care, my sister is dead, and my father is an asshole."

"What happened?"

"I was ignored for the past seven years of my life—when my sister was born—then she was shot in the face and never heard of again. I feel like it's my fault because I'm a stupid invisible teenager and it's _always_ my fault and the more I think about it the more resentment I feel."

"Why do you feel resentment?"

"Huh." We were going to be here all night. "Let me think of where to start. Other than the whole parents and loved ones disregarding me thing, I loved my sister with everything. I gave her anything I could give her. She always had a smile on her face and was such a promising child. She was going to do big things when she grew up. Every man would love her, every jewel would adorn her, she'd become royalty somewhere. Then what does she do? She goes out and gets _shot_. She gets shot on her _birthday_. Her _motherfucking_ birthday. You know what that does to your day? Ruins it. Ruins your year. Ruins your _life_. Tell me, who has the right to go out and take something from me and ruin everything? Who? Can you think of anyone? No? I didn't think so."

Len appeared pensive for a moment before asking me, "Are you done?"

"Do I need to be?"

"Only if you think so."

"… Yeah I'm done."

Another pause went by. I looked at Len and saw he wasn't facing me. "Is there something I could do that would make you feel better?" He asked as his eyes stayed lost in the stars out the window

I smirked on the inside. "Anything _you_ do is going to make me feel better." Just maybe not in the sense that he meant with that sentence in particular.

He smirked on the outside as he turned back to me and gently pushed the hair out of my face, slowly closing the space between us. I closed my eyes and felt our lips touch. Next thing I knew, we were on the floor, both sitting up and me straddling Len's thigh. Goodbye comfortable couch. I will miss your fluffy back support so.

The kiss lasted longer than usual, so long that I got lost in it for a while until I felt myself tense at the thought of a certain note left by a certain someone just this morning. "You're mine tonight," it had said. Ho, wait a second, there. Did that mean…?

Wow. I was more naïve than I gave myself credit for. Talk about never left the house before. Who's a shallow moron? This girl right here.

"Why so stiff, love?" Len whispered. "Don't tell me Daddy's little girl is nervous about her first time."

Was it that obvious?

"Don't worry, babe. I'll walk you through it." For some reason, that didn't make me feel better_ at all_. "First, we go like this." Len forced me onto my back and leaned over me face to face. "Then I kiss you 'til you choke." He kissed me venomously for a moment then pulled back. "And the rest will fall into place."

Len came down on me again and all I could comprehend was the want—no, rather—the _need_ to stay close to him. I wanted him to crush me. I tried with every ounce of my being to cling to him. Stupid clothes. You're getting in the way. Well, it appeared Len was having the same thoughts for he got up for a moment and I saw his loosely fitted shirt fly to the ground behind him before he returned to molesting my mouth. I think that was the first time I saw him shirtless, and I found myself trying to stare through Len's face at the killer hot abs that lie just out of my sight. Just a second later I felt laces being unstrung followed by the relief of pressure previously caused by the unruly device known as a corset. I didn't even realize I had one of those on… though I do suppose I was in a bit of a rush in the morning. For all I knew I could be wearing a polka-dot skirt and chartreuse underwear.

So things are getting a bit heavy and all I could think about was how bad I wanted to touch Len's abs. (Okay, so I may have a _bit _of a thing for sexy stomachs. Sue me.) I mean, they were _right there_. I could freaking lick them if my tongue weren't previously occupied. It was as if Len could sense my distraction as he pulled away again.

"See something you like?" he teased.

"You read me like a book." Forget sleeping together. Looking at Len's body was orgasmic in itself.

Len set himself down to my level, embracing me. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

Hell no. "Uh-huh."

He chuckled in my ear. "Good. I'd hate to be charged with rape."

Wow. How romantic.

.

**Author's Note: I named the chapter before I wrote a word of it. xD Btw excuse my French.**

**So I have a few of my new favorite lines in this chapter. Can you guess what they are? XDXD But really. I kinda got plot done in this chapter! Aren't you so proud? Lawlz. I though the little scene at the end there would be a little longer but I took out some lines that I was originally going to have in there and am moving them to something else and all that fascinating writer stuff.**

**I've been suffering from a pretty awesome (as if awful) case of vertigo all week so I apologize for being a bit late seeing as I can barely see straight even now so…. Meh. At least I'm not nauseous or anything. That would really suck. But anyway. I'm pretty much missing over half a week of school and 7 billion tests so I'm not exactly the happiest person in the world. But you know what would make me happy? REVIEWZZ! I'll aim for ****85**** this time since I like nice, round numbers like that.**

**Replies to Anonymous:**

**kakonoyume: I can't believe I even worked up the energy to post this. xD Good job reviewing at all! **

***enjoys bad vocaloid puns***

**I wish all glass was like that… Then I could do freakin whatever I wanted with it. xDxD**

**Laurne: Thanks so much for the reviews! (And don't worry. Your English is fine! Plus I tend to read strange English a lot from all of the talking on the internet. You're one of the better English speakers/typists. ^^)**

**pikapika: Thanks so much for reviewing! It's always awesome when people bother to move their fingers over a keyboard and make words that make sense sometimes~**

**jona3: Thank you so much for reviewing! ^^ It really means a lot~**


	12. Adulterium

I cannot tell you how long I just _stared_ at this story waiting for words to pop onto the page. Nothing. I got nothing. TT~TT That awful writer's block and the lovely holidays are why I updated so late. And I feel kinda like a loser because this chapter takes place on Christmas and I updated late! I wrote all of this at about 3 in the morning so I apologize if stuff doesn't make sense. I'll go back over things if you guys think I should ^^;

NOTE: This story has a bit of stuff about religion in it (It's a Sunday and Rin is catholic so ya know it kind of works that way sometimes) so I don't mean to offend anybody by anything! Thanks~

.

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 12: _A__dulterium_

I told Len not to come the next night, since it was a Sunday and I just might have to kill myself if I got caught with Len on a Sunday. Like I said. Very, _very _Catholic parents. I guess you kind of have to be when you're the prince (and wife of a prince) of a German state and decide the religion of said area. That gives me another reason why I wouldn't want to get caught—it would make me "look bad." Heaven forbid I enjoy myself on a Sunday.

Then would come the part where the parents freak out because they swear their daughter will become pregnant. Which I won't. Besides, if my mother is supposedly sterile, odds are I am, too… Now that I think about it, that kind of sucks. So much for my whole "big happy family" childhood dream. Excuse me but I think I'm going to go jump off this bridge, now.

You see what happens when Len isn't around? Suicidal thoughts. That is not healthful behavior. I _told_ you he wasn't that bad to have by!

I feel like I'm trying to convince myself more than I am anyone else.

Oh yeah. And Merry Christmas, by the way, if you're into that kind of junk. I could feel the merriment in the air as I rode in my family's white, horse-drawn carriage down the streets toward the church as we had done every Sunday. Except this time it was _special_. Children danced in the streets, nearly killing themselves standing in the middle of the busy roads and parents gazed longingly toward them, remembering times when they were young enough to appreciate the shit life threw at them. Or maybe they were just jealous of the kid that would get hit by a wagon.

I stepped out of the carriage in a lovely cream gown. I felt rather… uncomfortable wearing white for obvious reasons. It was like my clothes were transparent and "ICH BIN KEINE JUNGFRAU!" was written all over my skin.

My father took my hand daintily and walked me into the church. The inside was beautifully ornate. Every corner was gilded in gold and the floor was of a slick stone. Pews were crowded in either side. Toward the back were the older benches with no backs. They were nearly falling apart, taking away from the almighty image of the church. In the front were the rows where the nobility sat. These benches had backs and even cushioning in the first few rows. The very front row, where my family sat, was painted white and gold and had velvet lining the color of roses.

We sat in our special seats and waited patiently for the sermon to start. I tried desperately not to fall asleep. I always got tired when I entered the church since I slept in here ever since I was a little girl. However, recently my parents had begun to become ever so _slightly_ irritated whenever I slept while the priest was talking at everyone in Latin.

Half an hour later the thing finally started and my mother had to wake me up. At least I wasn't snoring… that time.

So it's Christmas, right? And on Christmas they're supposed to tell you the story of how Jesus was born even though Mary never got knocked up by her husband and then some old guys came by and gave everyone stuff, right? That's what I thought, too. Don't get me wrong. They started out with that. Then I started hearing words like "adultery," and "corruption," and "premarital sex" (except in Latin, you know) which was all quite unnerving seeing as I am sitting here _literally_ in front of God and everyone sweating through twenty layers of fabric in the middle of winter.

Wow, Rin. You'll have to get over this whole undying guilt thing if you're going to run off and live in America somewhere with your one true love.

Except you won't have any children 'cause you're sterile, bitch.

This general pattern of me worrying and yelling at myself continued until we uneventfully returned home. Then, of course, my mother asks one of the most inappropriate and predictable questions in the world: "How did you enjoy the service, today, honey?"

I almost fell over. "A-ah it was great," I kind of said truthfully except for the whole not caring thing. "I'm just going to go to my room and… pray now." I stumbled up the stairs without another word.

I sat in my room for a few hours, long enough for it to be dark outside, and the whole time I was just thinking of things to try to do and shunning them away for stupid reasons.

_Maybe I should go outside to the gardens._

_Nope. God would smite me._

_Maybe I should visit Luka in the kitchen._

_Nope. I'd trip and kill myself._

_Maybe I should go to the tower._

_Nope. I hate myself too much._

It was kind of like an endless spiral of hate on myself. And it made for an awkward situation when Luka asked me if I was ready for dinner and I said, "Nope. It's probably cow fat," then had to grovel on my knees like a peasant so she would let me eat because it _was_ cow fat, and _then_ I didn't get very large portions of anything anyway and got all of the burnt parts of the cow fat which was even more unappetizing than just plain cow fat. Keep in mind, this all took place in my room, so Luka made sure to take her time making her way up there. Not only was it burnt cow fat, it was _cold_ burnt cow fat. Luka left me to gag. In the end I ate about three bites, got "full," and threw the rest out the window. After that I stared at the wall some more. I lit a few lanterns when the sun began setting. That's it.

Apparently even _more_ time passed while I sat bored in my room because Luka came in later asking about tea.

"Sugar and cream in your tea, Lady Rin?" she asked me, a tray in her hand carrying a pot of tea and the accompanying cream, sugar and teacups.

"I told you not to call me that. And yes, sugar and cream," I replied plainly. This was regular daily protocol for my household.

"My apologies, Lady Rin. And for you, sir?" she continued. Wait, what? Sir?

"A touch of cream would be just lovely," a familiar voice answered.

"Of course. I'll have that ready for you soon." Luka went on to place the tea tray on a small table between two mildly uncomfortable chairs in the middle of my trapezoid-shaped room where she mixed tea, cream, and sugar to the proper ratios. On her way back out the door she passed by me and gave me a hard look and traced her finger across her neck as if to say if I did something stupid my head would no longer be attached to my everything else. That's never disheartening.

The door closed rather loudly and I was left with him in the room. He had already taken a seat next to his tea—how he could tell his from the other I did not know—and appeared to be waiting for me to join him.

"Rin, are you coming?" I told you he was waiting. Oh, I am _so_ good at this.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay home?" I accused him.

"I just couldn't resist you, love," Len insisted. "By the way, do you have any idea how long I stood there waiting for you to look up? It's like you were in some sort of trance."

"Yeah, I know. I was, um… praying," I tried unconvincingly. Len raised his eyebrow as I stood to accompany him at the tea table.

"You never hit me as the religious type," he said. I never hit me as the religious type either.

"Only when I feel guilty." Of course, I wasn't really praying _all day_ like I lied, but I did pray a bit. It was usually something along the lines of, _Oh, God, please don't let Luka spit in my food too much, as if cow fat weren't bad enough_.

"What do you have to feel guilty about?" Len pressed.

I laughed darkly. "What do you think, Len? What could I have _possibly_ done to cause guilt to myself?"

Len looked at me. He didn't say anything, but he looked at me in a way that I wasn't sure I knew how to describe. His mouth was a soft line that seemed to belong to a pondering man. His eyes looked lost, shining like they were more moist than usual. It was almost as if he believed he were at fault here.

Of course, that couldn't be the case. All women are evil temptresses. If a woman is to fall victim to a man's compromising stance, it must have been the woman pushing the man to such a point.

"I guess this means you're not interested in me anymore, huh," I went on solemnly. "Can't handle a girl who feels sorrow after her actions." I picked up a spoon and stirred my tea a bit before taking a sip. It had gotten cold as Len and I spoke.

Len didn't look like he could say anything. He stood and walked the few paces to my chair then knelt down, taking my hand and kissing it. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What have you to be sorry for?" I said flatly. "It is not _you_ who is engaged to a loveless soul. It is not _you_ who has committed a terrible first crime worthy of capital punishment. It is not _you_ who is tormented by your family memories every night. What have _you_ to feel sorry for?"

"I'm sorry because it's _you_, Rin. I'm sorry because I'm causing you all of this pain and I care about you. I don't like watching you suffer. It's in your eyes every time I see you and I don't know what it really is, but it's there. I wonder if it's gone when I leave. I wonder if I'm the one that causes that thing to be in your eyes, and I'm sorry because I don't know what to do." Len seemed to laugh at himself for a moment. "I don't know how to fix things, Rin. I'm _awesome_ at screwing shit up, and I suck at trying to make it better. Please, just tell me what you need."

"…What I need." I had only heard that term used when a maid was serving me.

"What do you need?"

I thought about it for maybe half a minute before replying. "A distraction."

"Distraction?"

"I need a distraction."

"You need a distraction."

"To help me focus."

"Focus?"

"Whenever I'm distracted, the things that I really need come out. I need a distraction."

"What kind of distraction?"

"What do you want, Len?" I questioned, distracting myself from his question. "Out of everything in the world, what do you want and how are you going to get it?"

Len stayed motionless for a moment then slowly rose and returned to his chair. "I don't know what I want," he admitted. "I guess I want a change of atmosphere. I want to see new places, new faces, and have a second chance. I really messed up with my life so far. A clean slate could mean a whole new world." He appeared thoughtful for a second before going on. "What about you? What do you want, Rin?"

"Me? I want everything to disappear. I want to be in a place where memories don't haunt me everywhere. I want things to change so I don't have to be afraid when I go to sleep or talk to you. I want revolution—a personal revolution. I want to change. I want peace. I want to be able to go to sleep at night without pain. Sometimes, I even think about just ending it all. Surely whatever isn't here has something better to offer. It scares me when I think about that, but I still think it… I feel so alone out here, Len. I'm so alone."

I looked up at him, hoping he would say something, anything at all. He was silent. I felt tears threaten from behind my eyes. All I needed was an answer. Please, say something.

…

"Hey, Rin?"

I blinked and felt something roll down from my right eye. "Yeah?"

"Let's be alone…together, okay?"

.

**Author's Note: I was going to add in New Year's at the end of this chapter just for some more length, but that would have taken weeks longer for me to write. And I've already been gone for so long. **

**I'm kind of in a solemn mood after writing the end of this chapter. Just Rin bending things out of proportion in her mind, crazy guilt trip, and then Len shows up and he actually /doesn't/ want to only use her so that's cool. Doesn't really change how this chapter is really freakishly short. I guess it's kind of one of those "I'm not dead" types of things… I always hated those**

**MY FAVORITE QUOTE OF ALL TIME IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT IT! Do any of your previous readers know my favorite quote? I'll give you a cookie if you do~~**

**In other news, THANK YOU FOR 3000 VIEWS I LUVZ YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**Please review and stuff! I updated really late, but your reviews inspire me to keep on keeping on! That you guys so much!**

—**Replies to anonymous:—**

**pikapika: lolol. I barely remember what I wrote it was so late last night. But I'm glad Len's supah-sexiness was apparent. **

**And yay! You guessed which one is my fav line. ^^ (the Hell one, though I must say I enjoy it whenever Len says "babe")**

**I will keep your invisible facebook like in mind as I continue to write this story. xDxD**

**vocal-maiden: It's been FFOOOOREEEVVAAAAHH! I presume you're doing well~ (except for the computer deal -.- At least it's getting fixed at all, right? ^^;)**

**The name sounds familiar but….. I really have no idea. xD I'm terrible with names and when you're watching over 40 stories things tend to get confusing. ^^;;;**

**Thanks for bothering to review!~! **

**jona3: I think it's the scene we've **_**all**_** been waiting for. (myself included. XDXD) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Wow, you've been around pretty much since the beginning, right? That's cool. XD**

**karina20: Thank you so much! Weird how when you make two characters finally sleep together you get a few more comments than usual. ^^;**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading AND reviewing!**

**Again, PLEASE review and thank all of your for reading!**


	13. Some Secrets are Better Kept Hidden

**Wtf is with all of the Romeo and Cinderella stories popping up? I mean, seriously, there are at least three that came out while I was on hiatus. Dude. Seriously. Crampin mah style, yo.**

**I am reeeeaaaally sorry for taking so long but I actually have a reason other than just total fail writer's block (though there was plenty of that as well). So first I had to "break up" with this friend that was really clingy and liken me a whole lot more than I liked her. So I was losing sleep over that for a few weeks. Then I've been sick for a month with a cold that varies in intensity so that was no fun. Then I went to Kamicon back in February (sick during that, too) and that was fun. Then recently my grandmother fell and had to get shoulder replacement surgery. Then I did some charity basketball thing for school to help abused children or something. So….. yeah. I didn't want to post one of those awful author's note chapters that everyone hates because, well, everyone hates them and it throws off the chapters unless you replace it then reviews get weird and everythiinggggg.**

**So again, I'm seriously sorry it took me so long, but there wasn't a lot I could do about it. I didn't get to revise at least half of this so I apologize for any rocky areas or mistakes in spelling, et cetera. **

…

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 13: Some Secrets are Better Kept Hidden

Have you ever wished you could jump up to the stars and dance with them, just to say that you did? Have you ever had the desire to dream something so beautiful there was no way it could be imaginary? Have you ever wished there was someone there lying next to you just to be there, so you wouldn't be alone? I have. Sometimes I wished these things to myself, even though I knew you weren't really listening.

…

I had the most I _wonderful_ dream the night before. I was sad and alone at first but then Len came and we talked for a bit. Oh, it just seemed so _real_. I sighed and settled into the sheets. Except they weren't actually my sheets. It was about that time that I realized that the previous night was, in fact, not a dream. Also, Len had very comfortable arms.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the ridiculousness of my first thought. Plus I was still tired and lots of things seemed kind of funny at the time.

"What are you laughing about?" I could hear a smile in Len's voice.

"Nothing. I just thought it was a dream," I replied.

"Thought what was a dream?"

"Everything."

Lens arms tightened around me a bit. He leaned in and kissed me on the head. "Feel real yet?" he asked me?

"Less and less each day," I answered with a laugh. I looked up at him. His lovely blonde hair hung delicately on his neck, not tied up as it usually was during the day. His eyes were clear and green, like he'd been awake for long enough to blink the sleep away. It almost made me envious of his beauty, the way his eyelashes curled at perfect directions away from his irises and his jaw was so angular and smooth. He grinned at me and I returned the gesture, tracing my fingers along the edge of his face. "You need to shave, Len," I commented.

"I didn't think I was that indecent," he returned, chuckling. Len tucked my hair behind my ear before kissing me on the cheek. "Rin," he started, "I feel like I've known you for such a long time."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know, it's been so short but it's —I don't know—different somehow. You're so refreshing. I just want to be near you. It's like you're the only one I've met that's… real." There was a bit of sadness in his eyes. It was like there was something he wanted to say, but something else kept him from saying it.

Perhaps it was something that was not beautiful enough to be associated with such lovely words.

"I love you," he said.

"I… love you, too."

"Don't ever forget it, okay? No matter what happens. Okay?"

"Okay." Len let one of his hands trail down my side and the other hold the back of my head.

"Kiss me," he commanded.

"Okay."

He forced his mouth on mine. I let my fingers get tangled in his hair. The room was suddenly very hot, yet, not uncomfortable at all. Len began to move on top of me, deepening the kiss and taking off his shirt in the process. I felt him reach down to pull the sleeping gown from my body so I decided to help him out a bit with my superior female motor skills and all.

Len pulled away then looked at me for a moment, smirking deviously. "Your chest has gotten bigger," he commented.

"S-shut up!" I told him, trying to cover up.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're flustered." He leaned in on me and I squirmed a bit under his reach, feeling greatly self-conscious under such a scrutinizing eye. "Relax, love. It's not like we haven't done this before."

That just made me blush, causing him to laugh at me.

"I'll stop talking now. Don't want to scare my Rinny away." Oh, god. Now I had a nickname.

Long and horny morning was long and horny.

...

Len had to leave soon after. The sun had already risen and it was only a matter of time before the rest of the house would awaken with us. It made me sad that that Len and I could not simply enjoy each other's company during the daytime as normal lovers should. It occurred to me that, perhaps, Len and I would never be … "normal," but I didn't want to tell myself that. There was surely still some hope. Especially with the New Year just around the corner.

Someone, I assumed to be Luka, rapped at the door then let themselves in.

"Be quieter next time, Rin. You woke me up from down the hall. You're lucky the other maids aren't light sleepers like me," Luka chided.

I blushed deeply and felt my eyes widen a bit. "S-sorry, Luka," I stuttered. This conversation just got about fifty-thousand times more awkward. "I—"

"Ah! Don't give me the details," she interrupted. "Just put some clothes on and meet me in the Foyer. We're getting you sized for a dress. You didn't forget about the ball next Wednesday, did you?"

"I tried," I muttered. "Why the Foyer? Are we going out? The tailor is supposed to come to us, is he not?"

"_She. _We're trying someone new," Luka explained. "And she requires her customers to come to her for her services."

"Oh…" It was odd for my parents to change to a new person so suddenly. Unless, of course, the old one reminded them too much of their _daughter, _but that idea is just silly. "I'll be right down," I said.

Luka nodded then left me to dress myself. I got up and stopped being naked then walked down to where Luka was waiting for me by the door. Before we set off, Luka looked me over,

"Your chest has gotten bigger," she stated bluntly.

"W-why does everyone keep saying that!" I answered, defensively covering myself. Even more, why did they keep looking to tell?

"Must be from all the sex…" Luka concluded, trailing off toward the end as she turned to open the door.

I blushed so hard my face was going to explode then followed distantly after Luka with a very high temptation to just drown myself in my own humility.

So Luka led me out into the town and down a few streets and through a few turns and I don't even know _how_ she knew where to go because she lived in the kitchen but whatever, we got there eventually, I assumed—once I saw the words _Tailor Shoppe_ painted in pretty red letters on a relatively new wooden sign.

A bell on the door rang as Luka and I went inside. "Coming!" called a woman's voice sounding from a back room.

The front area was quite spacious. Swatches of fabric and rolls of trim and lace hung all over the walls with all kinds of colors and designs to them. Then there was a counter with scissors and threads in baskets on it as well as a bell. Behind the counter were two pedestals and one very large mirror. Mannequins were to the left and right of the pedestals with random fabrics pinned to them in half-finished designs. A cloth measuring tape hung around one mannequin's neck. There was a basket between the two pedestals. I assumed that it contained more of the tailor's equipment.

The tailor appeared before Luka and me. Her hair was a brilliant red, hanging straight down her back. She looked to be older than Luka, perhaps in her mid-thirties, though her smile took years off of her face. She had a slim figure, but not unhealthy. Age had been kind to her.

"Thank you for waiting," she said. "My name is Miki." She gestured to me. "You must be Rin. It's nice to meet you." She gave a small curtsey and I smiled at her. "So you are here for a dress for you ball? Let's get started!"

Miki was very polite as she took my measurements and asked for any preferences of mine. Of course, I really didn't care what I would wear to one of the most miserable nights of my existence so I told her to get creative. She seemed excited by that idea and began asking about any kinds of beading or lace or colors I had anything against (which, of course, I didn't care about) then started holding up silk to my skin. She eventually chose a golden color as well as a black, then went to her basket and pulled out a sketch book.

"Okay, so now I'll sketch out my idea then you can tell me what you think," Miki explained, but I contradicted her.

"Oh, no, I'd much rather you surprise me," I insisted. "Just no skirt cages. That is my only request."

"Ah. I see you're trying to break the trends," Miki said with an excited tone that almost reached delirium. "Okay. No cages. Well, I do believe that's all I need from you. Thank you so much for stopping by. Come back January 2nd for a fitting, though, I assure you, my dresses always fit like a glove."

"Wonderful," I commented. We then bid our adieus and left for the manor.

"She was quite the character," Luka observed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I think I like her." Luka chuckled to herself and the rest of the walk went by with pleasant silence.

…

The next few days went by uneventfully with the exception of my excitement for the party coming up at Miku's manor. Len had not visited, either until the night before New Year's Eve. I could only be elated by his presence, but his face didn't seem to match what I felt. Something appeared to by hanging heavily in his thoughts. It worried me.

"Len, what's wrong?" I asked. "Did something happen?"

"I'm afraid… I haven't been as honest with you as I need to be," he replied slowly.

I immediately thought that he was sleeping with another woman. But Len wouldn't do that! He was so kind and caring and, dare I say, he may have even loved me or something like that.

…I'm terrible.

"What do you mean?" I implored.

"It's something…" Well, duh, I get that it's _something_ just tell it to me already. "And I know you're not going to like it."

Well that certainly made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Just let me say this! I am just—I am _so_ sorry, Rin. I should have known from the moment I met you."

"Len, you're scaring me," I whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just, please, let me kiss you. I feel like it may be the last thing I feel for a long time…" He leaned in and I let him touch me tenderly on the lips.

It was the saddest sensation I had ever felt in the world.

"Tell me," I said.

Len paused, furrowing his brow as if he were trying to figure out how to word it. "I… Rin, I… Oh my God I am so sorry. Rin… I think… I killed your sister."

I…

"Rin I didn't mean to—"

"Leave." I couldn't move.

"Rin, let me—"

"Please… Go."

I didn't look at his face. I didn't want to see the look in his eyes. I heard the footsteps and the sound of the window opening and closing as silently as he could manage. I just prayed he wouldn't sob, not right in front of me. If I heard that, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. From what I would try to stop, I didn't wish to admit.

I didn't know what to feel. I couldn't see; I was deaf, blind, and dumbstruck. I couldn't even blink. I just let tears flow freely, puddling on the floor and staining my sleeves. All I knew was this feeling of suffocation; an air-tight glass box being placed around me. And a lovely little Voice chirped in the back of my mind, tickling my ears and threatening to come in.

My world had changed; I didn't know if I could look at anything the same way as I did before.

…

**A/N: Welllll I hope you liked my uber late chapter! (Btw if you didn't notice I'm slowly going to change the name of my story to "revised" instead of noncest because I like the sound of that better. ^^;) I tried to add a bit of [awkward] romance in the beginning there as an apology for being so late… /shot**

**Reviews would be highly appreciated! Even if they're flames at me for being retarded or whatever… I really want to break 100 soon. **

**So while I was suffering from major writer's block for this chapter, I was able to get down a lot of really good stuff for the future of this story. I think there'll be at least a good 10 chapters to go before the end of this. Maybe even 15 if we're lucky, but there's a big blank space between what I have planned and where I'm at now. Suggestions, anyone? If it fits with other stuff I have right now, I might be able to put it in. Even a filler chapter would be alright. I haven't had one of those in a while. (Have I had a filler chapter? I don't remember.)**

**Thanks to you guys that have stuck with me through all this "life" stuff. But really. I love you guys.**

**ACK! ALMOST FORGOT ANONYMOUS REVIEWER!**

**Karina20: Thanks so much for finding meh and reading~! XD  
><strong>


	14. In Light of the New Year

**I was faster this time! And I gave you guys a SUPER long chapter. Yeah. 3900 words-ish. I stayed up waaay past my [metaphorical] bedtime proofreading it, too. X3 Tying a few loose ends. A transition chapter, if you will.**

…

Romeo and Cinderella

Chapter 14: In Light of the New Year

I didn't sleep that night. I tried to process what had just happened and how I felt about it. I tried to start out with the simple things; Len killed my sister, I don't know how, I don't know why, and I didn't listen when he tried to tell me. I didn't want to try to explain it, but I tried anyway. It certainly wouldn't be for vengeance, and, so far as I knew, he wasn't crazy. Could it have been an accident? How would he accidentally _shoot_ my sister?

That's all I could think of. How did that happen?

And how the hell did I feel about it? I tried to be sad for her, but I couldn't bring myself to any tears. I couldn't feel happy. The truth was that, under the circumstances, I had no right to try to feel anything. I should have listened when I had the chance.

…

The clock struck noon. I hadn't moved an inch since the night before, not even for the bathroom. But something about the clock striking made me think I was forgetting something. I used that small thought as an excuse to walk (to the bathroom) and try to remember that I forgot I was going to Miku's manor tonight for dinner and would probably be staying over so I wouldn't get lost and die or something. _Oh._

When I returned to my room Luka did that impeccable maid thing and magically showed up right behind me.

"I have mildly important information for you, Lady Rin," she informed me, leaning against the doorframe and picking at her nails, which was rather strange because Luka was never that ill-mannered when speaking with me. "I just know you'll be thrilled to hear it."

"What is said mildly important information?" I asked.

"Your father is wondering if you would like to personally deliver any invitations to your 'Winter Ball' to anyone who was not already on the list and, if that is the case, how many?" she explained.

Well that was nice of him, probably trying to make up for when I essentially called him the biggest asshole in the world. I thought about it for a moment. There were a few, two people in particular, that I was pretty sure would not be on the list that I would definitely want to include. "Give me three invitations," I concluded. Luka reached into a pocket in her apron and pulled out the number I'd asked for. I noticed there were no extras left inside. "Ah, Luka you read my mind."

"But of course, Lady Rin. It's my job, isn't it?" Luka seemed a bit irritated. Unfortunately, it was unlikely that I would get to ask her why, considering I'd need to eat, then prepare for dinner immediately after, then ride Joseph to even pray to get to the Hatsune Manor at a decent hour.

So I did just that. Right after dinner I decided to join the protest against corsets and go without one of those for a night. Instead I wore a lovely pearl-colored dress with hints of pink in the right light. I didn't want anything too loud, but I didn't want to look like a hobo off of the street or anything. I pulled a fur cloak and called Neru to prepare Joseph for me, including a satchel with a blanket in it for the cold night. I made sure to remind Luka as to where I would be and she waved me off nonchalantly. Was she ill or something?

I walked with Joseph out to the market. There was a bit of business I needed to care to before setting off. I made my way to the jeweler's stand where the woman, Haku, worked. She was an old widow, always wearing black presumably for the mourning of a dead husband. Her hair was a faded white, her skin very fragile-looking, and her eyes red and bloodshot. She smiled at me with her thin lips as I approached, pulling an invitation from the satchel on Joseph's back.

"Good afternoon, milady. What seems to bring you here?" the old woman greeted me.

I handed her the invitation and she took it in her bony fingers, examining it questionably. "If you would, please, pass this on to Len—the blonde boy—the next time you see him?" I requested.

Haku looked down at the invitation, then back up at me with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "Okay. I'll ensure this gets to Len safely." She ended her statement with a wink. I smiled politely at her then waved her a goodbye and thank you, hearing her sigh something about young love as I walked away. I took Joseph to a clear spot, mounted him, and rode away as the clock struck three.

…

The ride was much shorter on horseback, taking only around forty minutes compared to a regular over-hour journey.

I arrived at the Hatsune Manor at about seventeen 'til four o'clock. I stopped Joseph and tied him to a tree, taking out the blanket and draping it over him for the night. I took the satchel, now much lighter as the bag weighed more than its contents, and was greeted by two servants that seemed very excited about the occasion of my arrival but didn't appear to know very much German. At first it seemed strange to have Miku's servants greet me until I realized that it was customary for servants to get the door in noble manors. Mikuo had been at the door every other time.

One servant took the satchel from me and went upstairs, I assumed to a room that they would have me say in, and the other led me down the main hallway, which actually had its candles lit in contrast to its usual dreary appearance. At the end of the hall was a lounge with many bits of furniture draped in Asian silks scattered around in pleasant patterns as well as lights brightening up every corner of the room. Many maids and servers sat or stood around the room holding trays with various foods and beverages. The Hatsune family sat on the left side of the room; the couple I assumed to be Miku's mother and father dressed in clothes traditional to their culture while Miku and her brother were adorned in German styles.

Miku's mother just about had a freaking seizure as soon as she saw me. Her dark hair fell straight down her back—I could see that her children had gotten their father's fair hair color—and her eyes had crinkles at their sides, looking to be from smiling so much.

"You must be Riiiiiiin!" she squealed, getting up and trying to make her way over to me as quickly as she could with all of the fabric she was carrying behind her. Her husband merely smiled behind her as she put her arms on my shoulders and asked for permission to hug me.

I found myself in an airless squeeze for a few moments until Miku got up and saved me.

"Mother, please don't suffocate my friends," she requested.

She released me and turned to Miku. "I'm sorry, dearest! I just get so excited sometimes." Her mother returned her attention to me. "Miku has told me so much about you. Come, sit! Let us converse before dinner."

Miku's mother had very good German. She must have had years of practice, maybe even lived here before. She introduced her husband and her favorite maid then began asking me about my home life.

"So what is your marital status, Miss Rin?" Miku's mother asked me.

"Mother, I don't know if Rin wants to talk about that—"

I cut into Miku's sentence: "It's a bit complicated. I _am_ engaged. To a man of great status, even. He's to be prince of another German state soon. Probably after the marriage."

"Oh, my dear that must be rough, going into a life with so much work involved," Miku's mother commented.

"Work?" I asked aloud, though I was sure it was only in my head. "Don't you just have to sit around and look pretty?" I added with confusion.

"It's much more than that, darling. I learned that the hard way the first time I moved to Europe, years and years ago."

So my suspicions were correct. No wonder she had such a good grasp on the language. "Well, my mother never really gave me many lessons on anything. I was sure she didn't do a thing, honestly…"

"It's much more than that my dear. You're comfortable, right? Good, good. Well the whole idea of being a lady in this day and age is making social connections. I _really_ can't believe your mother never informed you of this! It's so bizarre. She must be mad. Anyway, you just need to make nice with the wife of 'the boss' which, in your case, you _are_—will be—the boss's wife, so you need to make an impression on the people making nice to you. In organized circles you'll have your day at home in which everyone in your circle will visit you as they go through their daily routines and often they'll leave a note with _their_ off day on it so that you can visit them when they're at home, give them a note, and the process falls into a never-ending hate spiral. It's quite tedious work, I must say. In fact I remember one time when a woman didn't give a card…" Her story trailed on for a while and I found myself fading in and out, commenting when appropriate, of course, but the story really didn't interest me. I'd gotten the information I needed (including my mother's incompetence at being _a mother_), so I left myself to process.

Food was prepared, set out, and eaten. It was quite delicious, even; a mix of German and Asian cultures done in a way that was not unsatisfying. We returned to the lounge again afterwards to wait for the approaching midnight hour. At around eleven thirty, a special sake brew the Hatsunes had kept from their home was poured and passed around. It was around that time that I remembered the invitations for Miku and Mikuo in the satchel in the bedroom upstairs.

"Excuse me," I called to a servant that appeared to be European.

"Qu'est ce que c'est, mademoiselle?" he replied. Oh, God he was French.

I used my mad translating skills and asked him to fetch the satchel from the room that I had apparently been designated to earlier. He gave a curt nod and trotted out. I was sure that I accidentally cussed the guy out or something. Either way, he was back very quickly and holding exactly what I needed.

"What's that?" Miku asked me.

"Oh, just something," I said vaguely, digging inside the satchel and pulling out two cream-colored envelopes. "These," I began, gesturing to the invitations, "are for you and your brother."

"Ooh," Miku sang, taking the slip from me rather cutely, like an excited little puppy. Mikuo more politely let me offer it to him. Miku opened the invitation and pulled out the card, reading aloud: "_'You're invited.' _Hm. Sounds fancy. _'This note invites you to attend a Winter Ball in honor of the marriage between Lady Rin Kagamine and Prince Kaito Shion on Wednesday, January 4__th__. The Kagamine family would be flattered to have you attend.'_" Miku looked up at me. "Oh, Rin! Thank you so much! We would both be honored to attend." She threw her arms around me in embrace. I saw Mikuo smile and nod toward me from behind her.

Miku eventually let me breathe again. "I'm glad," I sighed. "I'll need as much… support as I can get." I flashed a meek smile before Miku's mother chimed in:

"One minute before midnight!" she called.

The room suddenly became filled with energy. One minute. Just one more minute and the New Year would come. One more minute and I could put this behind me. It would all be over. I could move on and be happy again. One minute. The power to change my whole world in just one minute.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. _Happy New Year!_"

I heard a bell chime in the distance. The room was filled with happiness and celebration and drinking. All the ingredients for one badass party, if I do say so myself. It was all so… good.

But I didn't feel any different.

I was supposed to have this magical sense of relief. Somehow, this New Year was supposed to make change. My problems would dissolve like sugar in water… Maybe I just needed to sleep. Surely I was just tired. My new feelings would envelope me in the morning, a warm blanket of reassurance. I decided to retire for the night. Miku walked with me to show me where I was to stay.

She let me tuck my satchel inside the front of the room, but stayed to wait as if she had a question for me.

"Can I interest you in, perhaps, a spot of tea?" she said. By the way she asked the question I could tell she really didn't have any interest in a cup of tea, but rather it was an excuse to speak to me. "Here, let me show you to our study."

Miku led to a room at the end of the hall. She opened the door slowly so it wouldn't creak so loudly and stepped inside. I closed the door behind me. The study was not as large as the one at my own manor, but it was big enough, and that wasn't what made it so spectacular. The ceiling was a glass dome, letting in faint starlight from a cloudless sky. Miku did not light any candles. It appeared that she knew her way around by heart. I followed her slight silhouette to a round table with two chairs on either side of it. She sat first and saved me the trouble of decision.

She let a silence drag out before speaking. We didn't look at each other, and we wouldn't see anything even if we were to try. "You've seemed so distant tonight," she observed. I waited for her to add on but she didn't.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, then," I inferred. Again, I was met with silence. She didn't seem angry, but there was an air if disturb around her. "I've… told you of my sister, Lily, haven't I?"

"Bits and pieces," she said. "You mentioned her that morning. Just once… What about her?"

"Well it's," I breathed a little shakily on the sore subject, "her death. She was very dear to my heart, even though there were a lot of issues with her and me and, well, our parents. And I just found out something that just may have ruined my day." I looked over at Miku, staring hard at the side of her face, as she was still turned.

Miku didn't ask any questions. I guessed I assumed she didn't want to push anything out of me that I didn't want to share.

"Len told me he loved me," I said. Miku turned her head toward me. "I've been through this obsession over him and wanting to be with him all the time and when he said that I knew I loved him, too. Then… and now I just don't know anymore."

She turned her head back away from me.

"He killed my sister."

I took a long pause, trying to let the words sink in.

"He told me that and I didn't even let him try to explain. And now I'm mad at myself because I did that. He deserved to tell me but I don't deserve to know."

I was done talking. I fixed my gaze on the watery stars flickering across the sky. It was like an illusion that you could just barely see through.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Miku inquired.

I nodded, still focused on the stars. "Yes."

"I'll talk to you at the ball, then." Miku stood and walked out of the study. I listened to her light footsteps to fade into the background then stayed a few more moments, not really thinking about anything, just staring at the illusion overhead.

When I did finally stand to leave I found a servant waiting for me outside to lead me to my guest room.

"Oh, let me get that for you," he offered, though I could not tell what he meant before the tip of his sleeve wiped my cheek.

"Thank you."

He silently walked me back to my room. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Lady Kagamine?"

"A glass of water would be lovely, please," I requested.

"Of course," he said then left.

I dressed myself in a light garment set out for me to rest in, trying to take my mind to a less serious realm; I thought of the Hatsune parents. It was very kind for Miku's family to let me stay, though after a certain recent incident it seemed only necessary merely to avoid dangers of the street.

I paced around the room a bit, taking in the style of it, still fighting the numbness. I couldn't see the colors very well for the only light was a small lantern on a table next to the bed and dim starlight, but I could see the shapes. It was very simple. The floor was made of polished wood and there was a rug in the middle of the rectangular room. There was one squeaky board right next to the bed, suggesting it had been well used by the previous owners of the mansion. There was a small closet across from the bed and a vanity next to that. I tried to resist snooping in the drawers, but alas, I couldn't stop myself. There were three small doors on the vanity, of which only two opened. The first was empty and the second seemed to be the same until I saw a little chain shine under the light filtering through an uncovered window by the bed. I picked up the delicate string and stared at the details on an oval locket. Tiny flowers were engraved on the surface of one side, the other side smooth, as if someone had rubbed off the impression. I was just about to open the locket when the servant knocked and let himself in.

"Your water, Lady Kagamine," he announced. I jumped and dropped the locket. It landed with a little clatter "Um… are you okay, Lady Kagamine?"

I fiddled with my hair and rushed toward the servant. "I'm doing just fine, thank you. And thank you for the water." I took the glass from his hand and smiled before closing the door on him.

I know, it was probably an overreaction to the whole situation, but I really shouldn't have been probing in the first place… though it was really going to kill me about what was in that locket.

A sudden wave of tiredness hit me and I decided if it was still important to me in the morning, it would be safer to look at it then anyway. I crawled into bed and let my dreams take over.

…

I walked through a dark room, random patterns of light being my only reference for where to go. I came to a spotlight with a white figure crouched underneath. It was a little girl singing to herself. Her Voice was so beautiful…

_I am just your rag doll._

_Do with me what you want._

_Looking for me hide-and-seek._

_Let's play pretend._

_Always here the favorite._

_Be the girl, or the toy._

_I am just your rag doll._

_Play. For. Me._

It was such a strange song for a little girl to be singing. She sang in rounds, her Voice becoming shakier and scratchier as she sang. The key fell to a minor. It became uncomfortably stirring. I started walking toward the girl to ask her what it was she was doing, what was wrong. She heard me coming and stood up, turning around in the process. My breath caught in my throat. She had no face, only bleeding scars. A scrape ran across her forehead, scratches danced on her arms. The figure still continued to sing without a mouth. I wanted to stop walking forward, but I couldn't. I walked until the figure and I stood face-to-face. I saw myself reflected into the beaten little girl, then I became twisted. My skin began to bruise and bleed. Pain shot through my face as my scars began to mimic the little girl's. I tried to scream, but my mouth was gone. The figure stole my face.

…

I succeeded in shrieking in the waking world, though the sound of my own voice was not what woke me up.

Mikuo stood panting at the door in his underclothes. "What's wrong? I heard screaming," he breathed, a wild look in his eyes.

I felt a tear roll from my eye as a choked sob let itself out.

"Lady… R-Rin, are you okay?" he asked, moving to stand next to me. I shook my head and he sat down. I let him move the hair out of my eyes as another tear fell. Then another, and another, occasionally paired with a sound of distress. "Was it a nightmare?" I nodded slowly and found myself slipping my arms around Mikuo's torso. He paused then continued to awkwardly stroke my hair. "I-it was just a dream. No need to worry. It was only a dream. Just a dream." He chanted this for a while until I was able to calm myself down. However, all composure was immediately lost as soon as Mikuo tried to move away.

"No. Wait. Please stay," I begged, pulling him down crying into his sleeve again. "Please stay. I'll have nightmares again…" I whispered.

"I…" he started

"Please."

"O…kay," he breathed.

I kept my death grip on Mikuo's arm and started to lay back down again, bringing him with me. He stayed above the sheets, somewhat stiff, obviously unable to get over his discomfort at the situation, but I eventually felt him relax. As soon as he was settled I found myself feeling groggy again and let my mind pull me into dark slumber.

…

I was not sure what woke me. I opened my sleepy eyes and found the room illuminated in morning sunlight, the door closed. The events of the previous night were all a blur to me in the morning. I vaguely recalled feelings of terror followed by sadness and relief in the form of a faint light.

I roused myself and found the clothes I had worn the previous night lain out neatly on the vanity. I dressed and checked my appearance in the mirror. The action reminded me of the locket that I had dropped carelessly back in the vanity drawer before sleeping. I checked inside the door that I was sure I had left open earlier, but it was empty. I checked in the other compartment, around the vanity and on the floor; nothing. I sat back on the bed with disappointment. Now it was _definitely_ going to bother me.

I looked up into the mirror and felt a pang of emptiness. I could not tell you what it was from, but you still had yet to notice me, anyway.

…

**A/N: Anyone else notice Rin talking to "you" a lot lately. Now I wonder, who could that **_**possibly**_** be? *hint hint***

**^actually that's only important if you're into this huge symbolism stuff I've been including lately, so ya know, if any of you English fanatics want to have an uber-nerdy conversation with me about the metaphors and points I'm trying to get across here, I'll talk for days. x3x3**

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and still have a lot of questions and mild depression about everything! If that is so, then I have done my job.**

**Thanks for reading! And reviews would be lovely~ :DD ^^;**

**Anonymous:**

**Sadako: GAH I KNOW RIN WHY YOU DO THIS THING. At least now she kinda sees her mistake. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing and everything~~**


End file.
